Buttons and Leather Surfaces
by Corinne 22
Summary: -Winner of 2nd Place-Can casual sex really work? Will it always end in heartache? Or can it bring something more? Bella and Edward start a not-so-much-friends with benefits. Written for The Lyrical Melodrama Story contest.
1. Chapter 1

**Lyrical Melodrama Story Contest**

**Name of story: Leather Seats and Buttons**

**Pen Name: Corinne 22**

**Song story is inspired by: "Passenger"**

**Artist: Deftones ft. Maynard from Tool**

**Category: Newbie**

**Main Pairing: Edward and Bella**

**POV: Bella**

**************

Here I lay

Still and breathless

Just like always

Still I want some more

Mirrors sideways

Who cares what's behind

Just like always

Still your passenger

The chrome buttons, buckles on leather surfaces

These and other lucky witnesses

Now to calm me

This time won't you please...

Drive faster!

Roll the window down

This cool night air is curious

Let the whole world look in

Who cares who sees anything?

I'm your passenger

I'm your passenger

Drop...these down

Then...and put them on me

Nice...cool seats there

to cushion your knees

Now to calm me

Take me around again

Don't pull over

This time won't you please

Drive faster!!!

Roll the window down

This cool night air is curious

Let the whole world look in

Who cares who sees what tonight?

Roll these misty windows

Down to catch my breath and then

Go and go and don't just

Drive me home then back again!

Here I lay

Just like always

Don't let me

Go... (9x)

Take me to the end...

**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters, Deftones owns the song and my smut induced thoughts from their songs**

**Go to: www(dot)thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)com for all other entries please :)**

* * *

I threw down my notebook in frustration and slammed my Geometry book shut. I couldn't think straight, much less enough for homework. I needed release.

Just to make it worse, my phone buzzed and played it's ring tone of "Passenger", signaling that Edward had texted me.

I shoved through my backpack, looking for my phone. I flipped it open and quickly searched for the inbox. My heart was already racing at just the thought of what it might say.

_"U up 4 2morrow?"_

I smile tugged at my lips, knowing what he meant.

_"Hm...Depends on if u can get it up. :)"_

I bit my lip, stiffling a laugh as my body reacted to his words and I waited for his reply.

_"Woman, if you're there, it'll be up."_

_"Good."_

I closed my phone, put it in my pocket and threw my school work into my backpack. If I wasn't screwed on getting any work done before, I was truely fucked now.

I heard my dad, Charlie, coming in as I was putting my backpack at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Bells."

I went back to the kitchen and pulled open the fridge door, looking at it's contents to find something to make for dinner.

"Hey, dad. What are you in the mood to eat for dinner tonight?"

He came around the corner and slapped a pizza down on the kitchen table.

"Got that covered, Bells. Figured you would want a night off."

I smiled at him while a grabbed a beer, paper towels and a plate and handed them to him.

"How's your day been?" He asked as he put three slices onto his plate.

"Same thing, different day", I replied while leaning against the sink.

He stood with one foot in the living room and one foot in the kitchen, looking at me, not knowing if I'd be ok with him leaving to go watch TV.

I laughed at him, grabbed a paper towel, placed two slices of pizza on it and headed for the stairs. I heard him sigh in relief, glad to not have to keep up with conversation. I paused at the first step and looked over my shoulder as he was turning on ESPN.

"Hey, thanks for the pizza," I said around a mouthful of food.

"No prob, Bells," as he paused to give me a smile.

I sat everything down on my end table and looked around my room, trying to decide what to do with all of my pent up energy. My mind was too wound up to sleep.

I grabbed my ipod and shoved the ear buds in and grabbed a book. As I put some music on, I sat my back to my bed's headboard and took a bite of my pizza. But despite all of my trying, I still found myself mulling thoughts over bites of pizza and thinking of how we even got to this situation.

***

I had met him through my friend Jasper.

Jasper and I have been friends since I met him four years ago at freshman orientation. He ended up sitting next to me in the auditorium. We instantly hit it off, he was such a calm person and set my nerves at ease. We exchanged phone numbers that night.

He was kind of skinny, blonde, curly hair and really thoughtful and quiet, like he was always studying everything and everyone.

He has an older brother named Emmett who I surprisingly hit it off with too. He's that every day kind of jock. But was an asshole like most of them were. He wasn't the typical kind of guy that I easily became friends with but he always had me laughing and anyone who can do that is good in my book.

A big contrast to Jasper, he has dark, straight hair, really big build and a loud laugh.

I always got along better with guys and preferred them to women. Women just seemed too fake. They seem nice but somewhere deep in there, they are waiting for you to fail so they can laugh at you. Men just made me more comfortable and more laid back.

At the end of our freshman year Jasper had met Alice at an end of the year party that we had gone to. Ever since then they have been together.

When he introduced me to her that night she instantly got on my nerves. Not because I now had to share my time with Jasper, but because of her never-ending hyperness. She seemed to be the epitome of everything I hated in a woman.

She was almost my height but skinnier and she was always changing her hair color or style.

After only five minutes after meeting her, she squealed and said we were going to be best friends. I just the thought the woman was nuts and tried to tell Jasper in many ways. But he was sucked into her, deeply. After a while she started to grow on me. I saw that they weren't going to be just a fling, so I thought I should give her a chance… for Jasper.

It turned out she was pretty nice and she did become one of the very few women I let into my life. I hated to admit it but now I did consider her as a best friend. In some ways more than Jasper was. At least in the girl ways.

Alice had another friend named Rose. A rich bitch that definitely was everything I hated in women. She wore only all the new designer clothes, wore way too much makeup and was way too flirty with all the guys. She religiously got her hair done every two weeks, keeping it a platinum blonde and worried way too much about her weight. Even though she was very tall and skinny, but with curves in all the right places. She's an only child, gets everything from her rich daddy and seemed to be a complete snob.

I had a feeling that Alice was only friends with her because their parents were friends. They mainly only hung out together in school and family functions.

Alice also had a brother named Edward. He hung out with us at school, but rarely talked. He was kind of a loner, but he chose it that way. He's a handsome man, if it wasn't for his cocky attitude. With disheveled hair, tall build with broad shoulders and intense, green eyes. He always acted like he was better than everyone else. Like everyone was beneath him because he was "so smart" and "didn't succumb to the stupid teenage rituals". If it weren't for his attitude I would have ravaged that man within twenty-four hours of meeting him.

Throughout our high school years I just tolerated him. Sometimes I would catch him staring at me but whenever I looked back at him his face would change to a look of disgust. "Guess I was just another 'stupid teenager'. On nights that I would spend the night with Alice he would stay up in his room. If we were downstairs having dinner he would just stare at his plate and never look up or say a word.

One day I asked Alice what his deal was, why they seemed so completely different. She just shook her head and defended him by saying that he really was a nice guy if someone gave him the chance. I figured it was a biased opinion, because I, in no way, saw it.

Until one day when it was the first day of our senior year. We were all standing around in the parking lot talk. Alice started talking about how my birthday was coming up.

"God Alice, that's not for like another month."

She grinned widely at me while clutching onto Jasper's arm and said, "Ah, yes it is, but I need all that time to plan it. It's the big eighteen, Bella. Huge number."

"Just a number," Edward said from where he sat on the roof of his car.

"Wow, he speaks!" I said, throwing my hand over my chest and faking a heart attack.

He shot me a mixed look of anger and hurt and I stopped.

"It is a big number," Alice pouted.

He rolled his eyes at her and said, "Please, you're just angry that I wouldn't let you do anything for me on my eighteenth birthday." Then he looked over to me. "Beware, she's got pent up party issues. I have a feeling that yours is going to be over the top."

I was shocked that he was actually speaking, let alone speaking to me. I, obviously, must have had a stupid, dumbfounded look on my face cause he quickly looked away and down to his lap. Like he even surprised himself and went back to being the same old Sullen Cullen.

The bell rang and we all headed to our classes. Until lunch, I found myself thinking of Edward and didn't know why. There was something new that stirred inside of me when he started to talk to me. I chalked it up to his good looks and tried to dismiss it.

When we were all sitting at lunch, Alice tried to talk some more about the plans for my birthday. She was asking me what kind of music I wanted to be played at the party. I started naming off bands that I love. As I spouted off group names she wrote them down and with each one it brought a more disgusted look to her face. I noticed that all of the sudden Edward was watching me, intent on hearing every band that I said.

"Don't you ever listen to any good, happy music?" Alice said with her face all scrunched up.

"What? Like the fake pop crap that's everywhere I look? No thanks," I replied while shaking my head and laughing. "Kings of Leon are good, if that's happy enough for you."

She gave me a look that told me I was crazy and started to look over the list while tapping the pen to her lips. "Hm, I may be able to do something with this."

"Oh!" I screamed out while slapping the table. "And 'White Pony'! You have to have 'White Pony' playing."

Two things happened in that moment. First, Alice screamed out, way too loudly, "What the fuck is a 'White Pony'?"

The second thing was Edward's head, which had been hovering over his untouched food, snapped up to mine.

My head bounced back and forth between them, surprised by both of their reactions. I finally settled my gaze on Alice's, uncomfortable with Edward's stare.

"Are you serious? It's only one of the best albums ever made by one of the best bands ever!"

"You listen to some weird shit, Bella," she replied while shaking her head and giving me another 'your weird' look.

"Just because it's not what you listen to, Miss Pop Music, it doesn't mean it's weird. Deftones kicks ass. Besides, that CD is awesome and just _screams_ sex."

I slapped my hand over my mouth, shocked at what I just said. I mean, yeah, I've thought a billion times about how I wanted to have sex to that CD. But I never wanted anyone to know about it. Everyone stared at me like I was crazy.

Everyone but Edward.

He nodded his head and came to my defense. "I totally agree."

Our eyes locked in that moment and everyone else just melted away. I starred into his eyes, his look locking me in and somehow we had just found a middle ground. We were sitting across the table from each other and now leaning in. Our bodies bent over the table, inching closer to one another.

"The whole CD would be perfect to have sex to. Something about it just draws you in," he said. It felt like his eyes were burning right through me. I suddenly felt hot and noticed that my heartbeat was going at a rate that was beyond my control.

"Especially 'Passenger'," I spoke back into his eyes, my words coming out without any permission.

"Definitely. Chino with Maynard is perfect. Their voices blend so well together. And the song is just..." He gave me a smile that I've never seen him give me before. Like a crooked smile that made my knees weak, even though I was sitting down. "Well, it completely screams sex," he finished.

I just about died. I never meant for anyone to know my thoughts on that song. How it always made me think of sex. My mind would go to the perfect scenarios every time I heard it. But, now I have someone, who I completely didn't expect, agreeing with me.

I nodded my head with my mouth wide open and still shocked.

"And the fourth album is pretty good for it, too. All of it really. But the third and fourth album..." God, I had fucking diarrhea of the mouth and couldn't stop if I tried.

He sat back in his chair, folded his arms over his chest and gave me that smile again. "My thoughts exactly."

Alice cleared her throat and poked me in the ribs, forcing me away from Edward's stare.

I felt my face grow hot as I jerked my head over to Alice and noticed that everyone had just witnessed that. I wasn't someone who let people know my true feelings or thoughts about something. I always kept it private. Edward had just ruined that with one look. Causing one of my most private thoughts to spew out of my mouth.

I looked back over at Edward and he was staring at his food, shoulders tense and not speaking anymore.

"So, I can bring Rose, right?" Alice said, trying to come to my rescue. It worked, because we all laughed about the thought of that bitch being at my birthday party.

Except Edward.

***

"What was that?" Alice whispered to me on the way to class.

"With what?"

She rolled her eyes. "You and my brother. I've never seen him act like that with someone."

I shrugged my shoulders, not knowing what to say. I didn't even know what it was, so I couldn't explain it to her.

"Hm..." she said in deep thought while playing with the tips of her hair.

"Wha_t_? I know that look." I did. And it scared me a little.

"You'll see," she said cryptically.

I stopped walking and grabbed her arm. "What, Alice?"

"Seriously, you'll see. I have a feeling about something." She took her arm out of my grasp, ruffled my hair and then walked off. "Going to be late for class, got to go," she called over her shoulder.

I had a feeling too. It was called nervous fear.

***

My birthday was on a Sunday, so we didn't have to worry about school. Charlie said that it would be fine for me to spend the night over at Alice's, as long as I promised not to be late for school Monday.

Alice was throwing the party at her house. She managed to kick her parents out of the house with a dinner and a movie. The only people I allowed her to invite were Jasper, Emmett and Edward, out of niceness. Edward had kind of changed since that day at lunch. But we still weren't close or anything. He now said hi to me in the mornings and stared at me more. The wall he kept up was still there but he did stop giving me looks like I was stupid.

I pulled into Alice's driveway, my loud truck giving them notice that I arrived.

Alice came running out of the house. "Happy Birthday!" she screamed out at the top of her lungs as she ran over to me.

She opened up the passenger door and grabbed my bag. Jasper came behind her and opened up my door, holding out his hands for me. Right when I grabbed his hands he jerked me into a big hug.

"Happy Birthday, Bells," he whispered in my ear. "Oh and good luck."

I cringed. "That bad?"

He chuckled as he pushed me to the house. "You have no idea."

When I got to the door Emmett grabbed me and spun me around in a crushing hug. I started laughing and hitting his back to put me back down. He gave me a kiss on the head as he gently placed my feet back on the ground.

I now noticed the room and saw the spectacle of birthday supplies that were placed everywhere. There were balloons of every color tied to anything she could wrap a string around. There was so much streamer thrown around that it looked like someone had toilet papered her living room. There was a table full of the most cheesy birthday games, with the presents sitting behind it.

On another table sat the most ridiculous sized birthday cake I had ever seen. Alice came around to my side and grabbed my arm to pull me towards the cake.

"Do you like it? I made it all black, white and gray. You know, since you're all anti-pop and dark." She laughed as she poked my arm.

I looked at it closer and noticed that on the top of it sat a figure giving the devil horns with one hand and a blonde severed head in the other. Below the figure it spelled out, "Happy Birthday. Death to all the pop bitches."

I started to laugh so hard I had to lean on Alice for support.

"That's fucking priceless. Has to be the best cake ever."

"What about the rest?" she asked, hopefully.

"Well," I started hesitantly. I didn't want to hurt her feelings but I didn't want to lie. "A little too much."

Her mouth popped open in a half mocked, shocked face as I heard footsteps behind me.

"I warned you," Edward said as I turned around.

He was giving me that smile again and he started to laugh at my situation. I was sucked right into that smile until I felt Alice bumped me on my shoulder.

"What the hell? I worked really hard for you and all you say is 'It's too much'?"

I pried my eyes off of Edward and turned around to give her a hug.

"Thank you so much Alice. It really does mean a lot to me. You did a great job."

"Whatever," she said as she poked out her bottom lip.

She started to drag me over to the couch and sat me down.

"Game time!"

***

We played our cheesy games for about two hours and ate the cake while laughing at each other as our teeth became black.

After we cleaned up our plates Alice demanded that it was time for presents. I sat at the couch, embarrassed by the attention, while everyone sat around me on the floor. With each one I opened I shyly smiled and thanked each one with a hug.

Jasper gave me a notebook made out of handmade paper with a leather tie for my writing. Emmett gave me a gift card to a music store. I don't think he didn't care enough, he just couldn't think of something specific. Alice gave me a gift card to an expensive clothing store and demanded that I go with her one day. She said that I needed a massive redo and I could even buy some of my typical "dark clothes", but no more sweatshirts or hoodies. After much arguing and her claiming I would hurt her feelings, I agreed.

Everyone got up to clean up the mess that we had made and put the cake in the fridge. Alice insisted that I sit on the couch and relax as they all cleaned.

As I was sitting on the couch, flipping through pages of my notebook and looking at all the flowers, Edward came around the corner. I stopped flipping the pages and looked up at him. He had another one of those weird looks on his face that I couldn't figure out. He silently held out his hand to me as he stared at it, not once looking at me. I didn't know what to do, I was too shocked. So I just stared at his hand right along with him.

"Come on," he whispered.

I silently grabbed his hand and he led me down the hall. I couldn't stop my breathing from accelerating as my thoughts became clouded with the feeling of his hand in mine. I was glad that he had to walk ahead of me in the narrow hallway. I didn't even want to know the look on my face. I've held other mens' hands before, but this feeling, it was something completely new and I didn't know how to handle it.

We came to the room where he had his piano and he sat me down on the bench. The whole time he had never spoken a word.

He sat me down on the bench as he sat down to the right of me, with our shoulders touching. I didn't know what to do or what to say. I was highly self-conscious yet only aware of his actions. The movements of his chest as it rose and fell with every breath. His hands as he pushed back his hair, nervously. He took a deep breath in, gave me a sideways glance and placed his hands on the piano keys.

I knew the song the moment he started playing. It was 'Anniversary of an Uninteresting Event' by Deftones, on their fourth album. The only song that they had with a piano playing. His fingers moved silently along the keys as his foot padded the beat of the drums on the wooden floor. When the piano notes would become less he would add extra notes to fill in for the guitar.

I found myself humming the words along with him playing the notes. I couldn't take my eyes off of his hands. It was like I was in a trance. Frozen with no movement but my own humming and shallow breathing.

The song had always made me want to cry and I had to hold back the tears. It had always made me feel happy and sad at the same time. But with Edward playing it, it made my emotions heightened and I couldn't control them. The song seemed to mean so much more and I felt so much more. Like he gave it emotion and depth that I didn't know it was missing.

He played the last note and I searched for the words to thank him. But his hands began to move again before I could speak.

He started to play "Passenger" and I froze. My breathing stopped as the first notes were played.

The thing that always got me about this song was the bass and the drums. But with him playing it made it made the feeling I got from it so much worse. I was watching his fingers playing out the song and I started wishing that he were playing me instead. My face felt hot and my whole body felt like it was on fire. I didn't know that this song could be played on the piano, let alone this well. But, then again, I didn't know that much about pianos.

Every time the song would escalate and became harder, his fingers would slam into the keys harder and his feet would hit the floor harder. He would go from gentle to almost violent when the chorus would play. The more he slammed into the keys, the hotter my skin would start to feel. On some notes his hand would have to go across me and his arm would brush up against me. But he was so into the song that I don't think he even noticed.

He was coming to the end of the song and his whole body was jerking with the force of him hitting the keys. Like he was taking whatever anger or emotion he had in him and taking it out on the piano through the song. His was now bouncing up and down and his body tense as he slammed the keys even harder.

He played out the last notes slowly and painfully. His fingers were lightly brushing across the keys. My breathing was so hard that it almost drowned out the sound of him playing.

After he finished playing he sat motionless, staring at the piano while his hands were hovering over the keys. His breathing was almost matching the force of mine. It took everything in me not to straddle his lap and molest him on the bench.

He slowly took his fingers away from the piano and set them on his lap. I stared at the side of his face, too lost for words. Even if I knew the words I wouldn't be able to speak them. I couldn't even find the air to breathe. My mind was too flooded with questions and thoughts about this man that I always thought had hated me. I didn't know why he had done this. It was something that seemed so personal. It was the most perfect gift.

I saw his jaws flex and shoulders stiffen and the next moment he was gone. Before I could speak any coherent words he had turned away from me and quickly left the room. The room now felt so silent and empty without him playing.

I sat at the bench, staring at the piano keys and wondering what the hell just happened. And, what the hell I was feeling. Everything came out of nowhere. I was completely lost and, I had to admit, completely turned on. Whatever I was feeling, I knew I had never felt it before and I wanted some more of it.

Alice came in and sat next to me on the bench.

"Hey," she said softly, while trying to read my face.

"What the hell was that," I breathed out.

She gave a quiet laugh. "Told you I had a feeling and you would see one day."

I jerked my head of at Alice. "And that means what?"

"Wow, if you can't see it then I really feel sorry for you."

She turned around and left, just like her brother. Leaving me lost with my mouth wide open. Just like her brother.

***

Later on that night we said our goodbyes to Jasper and Emmett and got ready for bed. Edward had stayed in his room for the rest of the night. After he played for me he had never come back out. Alice and I hadn't spoken anything else about it either.

I was in Alice's room, laying on an air mattress, wide-awake. Alice was breathing softly in deep sleep and I envied her. There was no way that I was going to get any sleep after what happened today. I felt like every nerve in my body was standing on end. My senses heightened. Just the sheets touching me made my nerves react to it. That man had me so wound up that I didn't think anything could bring me back down. My mind started to replay me watching his fingers pushing down on the keys and his muscles contracting with every move he made. His jaw as it clenched in concentration and my need to feel his touch in that moment.

I rolled over and sighed into my pillow and resisted a frustrated scream. I tilted my head up to look at the clock and saw it was almost three in the morning. Even if I did go to sleep now I would only get three hours of sleep. I sat up and rubbed my face with the palms of my hands and sighed again.

I figured some music might help me relax. Anything to drown out the memory of hearing him play. As long as I played anything but Deftones. I reached over to get my ipod out of my purse and realized I had left it on the kitchen counter.

"Fuck," I muttered out.

I quietly slipped off the air mattress, trying not to wake up Alice. I opened up the door and shut it, trying to slip through on the tips of my toes. The hallway had little nightlights plugged into the sockets, so I could see my way down the hallway to the kitchen.

I kept the lights off so I didn't have to wait for my eyes to adjust when I had to turn them back off. I saw my purse silhouetted on the counter and reached in to grab my ipod. Right when I put my headphones on the kitchen light flooded and illuminated my surroundings. I jumped and dropped my ipod on the wooden floor. The ear buds popped out of my ears and my ipod bounced around on the floor, making a sound that seemed so impossibly loud in the quietness.

I whispered a string of cuss words as I started to bend down to retrieve it. A copper mess of hair obstructed my view, followed by the scent of crisp outside air.

He swiftly stood up and met my eyes, followed with an amused grin.

"Can't sleep?" he asked while taking a step closer to me.

I held out my hand for him to give me my ipod back, but he continued to stare me down. I retracted my empty hand and ran it through my hair in a self-conscious gesture.

"Nope," I said simply.

He continued to stare at me with a smirk on his face.

"You?" I finally asked when the silence became too much.

He gave a quiet laugh. "No."

Silence surrounded us again as his lips puckered up in thought and his eyes continued to bore into mine.

"I was outside," he finally said while taking another step closer to me. My eyes started to dart around the kitchen. My body started to react to his closeness that I didn't know what to do or how to act.

"Come on."

My head snapped back over to him with a confused look on my face.

He rolled his eyes. "Just come on."

Unlike last time, he swiftly turned and headed for the garage door, opened it and stepped through. My feet numbly followed across the wooden floor. I stood on the doorway, unsure if I should fully follow. My body screamed at me to obey and not be anywhere that he wasn't, but something inside of me was scared.

Without a word he walked over to his car and opened up the passenger side door. He stood next to it, waiting for me to come. My actions took over, my brain was on auto pilot. I stepped inside, watching his face the whole time as my body bent to fit into the car.

He shut my door and walked around the front of the car to get in on his side. Before I knew it, his scent was surrounding me in the closed up space. I watched in silence as he plugged my ipod into his car.

"Just checking if it's broken," he quietly said without looking at me.

The car started to fill with music and he nodded at me with a smile. His thumb started to move around in circles as he investigated all of my song choices. I became uncomfortable and afraid that he would find some of them lame. White Pony started to play and he sat the ipod down in the cup holder.

"There," he sighed out as he sat back against his seat.

I starred out of my window in silence. I didn't know what else to do. I was uncertain of why I was even here or why he chose me to be here with him.

As the first song ended I started to feel him looking at me. I slowly turned my head around and our eyes locked. We sat there, in a show down of wills, as the music continued around us, not speaking. The mixture of his stare, his closeness, his smell and the music was becoming too much. I felt my body starting to feel hot again and my breathing sped up. I wanted to flee but I was stuck in place, unable to move my hand to the door handle.

Keeping his eyes locked onto mine he slowly started to move towards me. My body answered by moving around to meet him face to face. His eyes never wavered the closer he got and I could feel my cheeks getting hot under his stare. I could feel his breath lightly fanning my face as my own breathing started to accelerate.

The second song ended, causing a beat of silence. All I could hear was the pounding of my heart and our breathing. By the time the third song started his lips were on mine. His lips were gentle, yet firm, and a moan escaped my throat as I clutched on to the sides of the seat. I sat motionless as he forced my lips open with his tongue and touched mine. I was now gripping onto the seat with as much strength as I could, unwilling to have him make me lose self-control. He continued to kiss me for the whole length of the song. Trying to make me back down.

The fourth song began and as the music became harder and louder, his lips became harder. He gave an exasperated sigh into my lips and grabbed my wrists. He struggled to make my hands let go of the seat. He pulled back and looked into my eyes, momentarily catching me off guard with the fire that I saw behind his eyes. My grip loosened and he slapped my hand on the back of his head, and then crushed his lips to mine. My fingers instantly wrapped themselves into his hair and he let out a deep moan against my lips. That single sound was my trigger.

Without thought my other hand reached up and grabbed his neck to push his face even harder into mine. His hands grabbed the sides of my face. Both of our actions were now frantic with want. He pulled back and jerked the middle console up so it was out of the way. Then he grabbed my pajamas and pulled me over to him while sliding back his seat in one swift move. His hand slowly moved up my right thigh and pulled it over to his other side so that I was now straddling him. My knees made a squeaking sound on the tan leather of the seats as I tried to find a comfortable position.

By this point I had forgotten what number of song was now on, even though I knew the whole CD by heart. I was only aware of the fact that when the music got harder, he became more forceful and urgent. As the music would get soft his hands became more timid and his kisses were gentler.

His hands left my face to put one hand around my lower back and the other underneath my ass. He pulled his arm forward, forcing me to push towards him and I could feel how hard he was as we pushed against each other. I grabbed his hair on both sides of his head and forced him to look into my eyes as my body started to roll back and forth. The movement and the feeling of him being so hard between my legs almost made me lose it. His eyes rolled back as his breathing became more labored. Both of his hands moved below my ass to slightly lift me up so my weight was now fully on my knees.

"Off," he panted out while trying to jerk down my pajama bottoms.

He pushed them past my hips and I had to struggle to lift one leg up at a time. I had to fight off laughter at our fumbling and fighting to get my pants off. I placed both of my knees back on the seats and watched as he started to unbutton his pants. I couldn't help but stare as I waited to see him. He looked back up at me as he started to pull his pants down to his knees. He caught me staring and gave a low laugh as he grabbed the back of my neck. He forced my body back towards him and his lips were instantly on my neck. His mouth and teeth were everywhere as he starting to bite and lick me along the side of my neck.

He grabbed my hips and lifted me up as he bit down hard on my collarbone and slammed into me. My hands smacked the seat behind his head as I let out a scream of pleasure and he bit down harder. We sat still, panting so loudly that it almost drowned out the music.

Before I could even catch my breath, his hand went back under my ass and he lifted me up to slam into me again. His nails were digging into my skin, causing pain and pleasure at the same time. He started to move his arm up and down to slam into me repeatedly. Our skin started to make slapping sounds with his force and every time that I was brought back down I couldn't help but to let out a scream. His other hand moved between us to rub my clit as I bounced on top of him. The feeling was so intense that I had to bend down and bite his shoulder to muffle my screams. My hands moved to the top of his head to tangle in his hair as I tried to match his movements.

He started to alternate his moves from forceful to slowly almost pulling out and then slamming me back down on his lap. My hands flew back to his seat and I clutched it, refusing to let go just yet. He seemed to sense this because he let out a low growl into my neck as his hand began to work faster and harder on my clit. My thighs instinctively tightened around his hips. He moved his open mouth along my neck, panting loudly, until he reached my ear.

"Come on," he grunted into my ear while biting down on the bottom of it.

I shook my head, not ready for it to end.

"Yes," he demanded louder.

I shook my head again and he moved his hand from between us to my ass and slapped it hard. The sound echoed around the car, followed by my moaning of pleasure. I tried to concentrate on something else so I wouldn't give in yet. Wrong move. The song 'Passenger' started, of all things. The feeling of him and the sounds of his pleasure played over the best fucking song almost made me lose it.

He slapped my ass again, harder, and screamed into the car, "Let go, Bella."

My thighs tightened even more around him as my back arched against the steering wheel. I was vaguely aware of my head hitting the rearview mirror as my nails dug into his shoulders. My breathing stopped as I powerfully clenched around him. I could feel his hands clench into fists below my ass, catching my flesh between his fingers and nails.

He bit my shoulder and let out a low grunt and whispered, "Fuck."

I straightened back up and we sat in silence, starring at each other. A slow smile spread over his face and I started to lightly laugh.

I tilted my head over to the radio and said, "Good song."

He nodded back to me. "Yeah," he said, still breathless. "Next time it needs to be on repeat, though."

***

I was jolted awake as my phone started to buzz in my hand. I pulled off my headphones as Passenger finished playing and shut it off. _No wonder why I had the flashback dreaming. _

I tried to shake it off as I looked down at my lap and noticed that my half eaten pizza was dumped onto my bed. I picked it up and put it on my nightstand and looked at the clock. Two fucking in the morning. I flipped open the phone in anger to read the text.

_"Oh yeah...Wear a skirt."_

* * *

**A/N **

******

**For those of you who do not know, (which if you like Deftones, then you should) they are holding a donation for Chi, their bassist. He has been in a coma for almost a year now. His hospital bills are going insane and he's at home now, but still in a coma and having to have at home nurses and his family take care of him. This is truly heart breaking for me. You can buy a song that was written for him by people from bands like Korn, Slipknot, Sevendust, POD, Disturbed, Hatebreed and Metallica. I am putting in a link to a YouTube video that explains it all and has the song, for anyone who is interested to help out. **

**http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=CFH1_bH2wmE**

**Also, www(dot)OneLoveForChi(dot).com**

**Thanks for reading guys!!**


	2. A Showdown

**Lyrical Melodrama Story Contest**

**Name of story: Leather Seats and Buttons**

**Pen Name: Corinne 22**

**Song story is inspired by: "Passenger"**

**Artist: Deftones ft. Maynard from Tool**

**Category: Newbie**

**Main Pairing: Edward and Bella**

**POV: Bella**

**************

Here I lay

Still and breathless

Just like always

Still I want some more

Mirrors sideways

Who cares what's behind

Just like always

Still your passenger

The chrome buttons, buckles on leather surfaces

These and other lucky witnesses

Now to calm me

This time won't you please...

Drive faster!

Roll the window down

This cool night air is curious

Let the whole world look in

Who cares who sees anything?

I'm your passenger

I'm your passenger

Drop...these down

Then...and put them on me

Nice...cool seats there

to cushion your knees

Now to calm me

Take me around again

Don't pull over

This time won't you please

Drive faster!!!

Roll the window down

This cool night air is curious

Let the whole world look in

Who cares who sees what tonight?

Roll these misty windows

Down to catch my breath and then

Go and go and don't just

Drive me home then back again!

Here I lay

Just like always

Don't let me

Go... (9x)

Take me to the end...

**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters, Deftones owns the song and my smut induced thoughts from their songs**

**Go to: www(dot)thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)com for all other entries please :)**

*******

**I wrote this last night, in the middle of being really sick with the stomach flu. So, I hope it's good enough and brain was functioning :)**

* * *

I woke up to the shrill pitch of my alarm and angrily slapped my hand over to hit the snooze button. I was clearly not ready to wake up just yet.

Edward had made me too worked up last night. I tossed and turned after he text me at two. When I did sleep, all that I dreamed about was him. One could say I could have taken care of it myself, but I didn't agree. Ever since we had started this whole thing, I never once took care of myself again. I felt like it was breaking our unspoken agreement. Like cheating on him, for some reason.

Just as I had found a comfortable hug on my pillow and started to drift back to sleep my alarm went off again.

"Fine! I'm up!" I screamed out as I hit the alarm and threw back the covers to swing my legs over the edge of the mattress. I was too cranky to care if I looked crazy screaming at inanimate objects.

My mood quickly drowned out any images of Edward as I got up to get ready for school. After I took a shower and stood in front of my closet, shivering in the cold, my mind was brought back to him. Only this time I was cussing him out as I shook in my damp towel and reached down for a skirt to wear, despite the cold overcast of the sky that I could see out of my window.

My phone buzzed from my table across the room and I didn't even have to check it to see who it was. I knew it was Alice telling me that she was here. I quickly pulled my hair back into a loose ponytail and pulled a T-shirt over my head. I leaped across the bed and grabbed my phone before running downstairs.

I looked around for my dad, but he must have already left for work. The only sign of him was a half empty coffee mug sitting on the table with a note underneath it.

_We have dinner plans later on tonight. Don't go anywhere. We were invited over to your friend Mike's house. I'll be home at five, be ready. Love, Dad_

I crumpled up the note in my hand and threw it towards the trash can. It landed on the floor and I scowled at it before leaving it to sit there as I grabbed my backpack to meet Alice outside.

I ran to Alice's car, ignoring the fact that my skirt was floating up in the wind as I tried to juggle my belongings, trying not to fall on the gravel driveway.

"Looking hot today, Bella. Trying to impress someone?" she asked in a teasing tone as I flopped into her car and attempted to warm my hands against her heater.

My eyes shot daggers at her as I adjusted the vents to hit my knees.

"Whoa..." she said with her hands up and eyebrows raised. "Just kidding, man. Don't have to get all bitchy on me."

"Sorry," I heavily sighed as I reached over to buckle up. "It's not you. I woke up in a bad mood and I just found a note from Dad saying I have to go to dinner with him at Mike's house tonight."

She stayed silent as she pulled out on the road and shook her head. I turned up her radio and closed my eyes as I leaned back against the seat, trying to ease my nerves before we reached school.

"Why don't you give him a chance?"

I opened my eyes and saw that we were pulling into the school parking lot, before looking over at her.

"What?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "You know, just give the poor guy a chance. He's been pining for you since freshman year. He seems nice enough. Besides, you haven't dated anyone since I've known you. It's your senior year, go out and have some fun for once."

This wasn't the first time we had this conversation and I'm sure there were many more to come.

I avoided her look at me as she parked her car right next to Edward's. I tried to act busy by grabbing my backpack from the floor and shrugged my jacket on.

She placed her hand gently on my arm to stop me. "Bella, really, why don't you ever go out and date anyone?"

I pulled down the mirror and adjusted my ponytail, still trying to avoid her. "I just don't want to. It shouldn't be that big of a deal," I huffed out and slapped the mirror closed and opened my door to get away from her questioning.

I didn't expect Mike to be standing right next to the car, waiting for me.

"Hey, Bells!" he shouted out and I cringed at the nickname he used. I didn't like him using that name, I felt like he didn't have the right to. We weren't that close.

I put on my best fake smile. "Hey, Mike. What's up?"

He stepped closer to me, his side almost pressed up against my arm. I glanced over at Edward as he sat in his car, trying to act nonchalant as he cracked his window open an inch and flipped through a book.

"Well, I was told this morning that you're coming over for dinner tonight," Mike said around a huge grin and inching closer to my side.

"Yup," I mumbled as I peered across the parking lot.

Silence followed as he awkwardly stood next to me, shuffling his feet around.

"Well...Do you have any requests? I could tell my mom to make you whatever you want."

I repressed a sigh and tugged on the end of my ponytail in frustration.

"No thanks," I tried to reply sweetly and smiled at him. "I'm sure that whatever your mom makes will be fine."

He fidgeted with his backpack, I guess waiting for me to say something else. The last thing I wanted to do was talk to him right now. Normally I could handle him pretty well, but today was the wrong day for him to try to lay on his inexperienced charm. I briefly looked over at Edward as he still sat in his car, still flipping through his book.

"Hey, Mike!" I heard one of his baseball player buddies yell a few spots down.

"Be right there," he yelled back as he waved back at them.

He turned towards me and placed his hand on my arm, curling his fingers around my jacket.

"Can't wait to see you later."

He flashed me another one of his trademark Mike smiles and winked at me before running over to his friends.

I breathed out a sigh of relief as I watched him run across the parking lot. I turned around to face Alice, who was quietly waiting on the other side of the car.

"Smooth," she laughed as she came around the car to join me.

I rolled my eyes and linked my arm through her arm as we started to walk to the double doors of the school.

"Bathroom?" she asked as we pushed through the doors.

I nodded. It was our normal morning ritual. We would get to school a little early in the morning so that she could try out whatever new makeup she had bought on me.

I heard my phone go off from the little pocket of my backpack. I paused at the bathroom door and flipped it open.

_Corner of the school. Meet me there. Now._

My heart skipped a beat and I wondered what was going on. This wasn't our normal routine. We always waited until lunch or Biology class to meet up somewhere. I absently started to chew on my fingernails as I pushed through the door to meet up with Alice.

"Um, I have to, I forgot I have to go speak to one of my teachers really quick before school," I stumbled out.

She was bent over the counter, applying eyeliner, and looked at me through the mirror.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. No big deal," I waved her off. "Meet you at second period?"

"Sure," she answered, but I was already out the door.

***

I rounded the corner, my breathing labored and my heart erratic.

The sun was rising on the opposite side of the building, causing the back area to be shrouded in shadows and the ground to still be moist from last night's rain. I would have typically found this secluded area to be calming and beautiful, surrounded by the trees from the forest that stood behind the school. But I didn't feel calm at all this time around.

He stood against the wall, his body rigid and his fingers rubbing circles at his temples with his eyes squeezed shut. When he heard my clumsy footsteps approaching him he opened up his eyes and glared at me. I stopped mid step, shocked by his sudden demeanor.

I watched, frozen and silent, as he marched his feet over to me and stopped mere inches away. I didn't raise my eyes to his face, I stood my ground and stared straight ahead at his chest. I wouldn't show how his behavior made me feel on the outside. Because, in truth, I was a little scared and nervous. I had never seen him act this way before. He was always the quiet, calm and collective one. He was never the type to show agitation or anger like he was right now.

He huffed out a breath of air and grabbed my arm, squeezing it almost too hard. He jerked me forward and started to lead me around the building. My feet had to work double his steps and I almost fell a couple of times. The tips of his fingers were starting to dig through my jacket as he lead me over to his car, looking around to make sure that nobody else would catch us.

"Get in," he practically shouted at me as he opened up the door, never once looking at my face.

He rushed around to the other side of the car and forcefully sat down, causing the whole car to shake, and then slammed the door shut. He started up the car, pulled out of the parking space and then slammed on the gas pedal.

"What the fuck is your malfunction, Edward?" My shock was now wearing off and anger was quickly setting in.

He remained silent, his hands gripping hard on the wheel and his eyes narrowed as he stared at the road.

We drove in silence, both of us seething in anger, until he whipped the car into a spot near an opening to the woods. We were hidden from any signs of a road and it seemed that nobody else was around to take a leisurely stroll through the trees.

He shut off the car. "Get in the back," he demanded. He was still staring out of the windshield, not looking at me.

My legs shuffled around, trying to fit between the seats to sit in the back of the car. I don't know why I did what he told me too. I think I was too pissed off and too confused, that my brain was just not working properly enough to tell him to go to hell.

I sat in the back of the car, waiting for him, for anything. Moments passed before he finally moved, before his stiff shoulders finally started to turn around to face me. He placed a hand on each one of the seats, balanced his knees on the middle console and focused his eyes on mine.

"Do you like him, Bella?" he said with a low, angry growl to his voice.

I blinked a few times, trying to figure out what he was talking about. "Who? What are you talking about?"

He let out a dark laugh and lightly shook his head before inching closer to me. "Your little dinner date buddy. Does he turn you on? Do you want him?"

He kept inching closer to me, pulling his body in between the seats to get in the back and I pressed my back into the seat.

He placed a hand on the back of the seat, at each side of my head and arched his back to avoid hitting the top of the car. He looked hard into my eyes and then leaned down to place his lips against my left ear.

"Do you want to fuck him, Bella?" he whispered in my ear. "Is he the next one?"

I snapped.

I put both of my hands on his chest and pushed as hard as I could. But it only managed to move him back a few inches. His eyes now roamed over my face, a smirk creeping up over his lips. I locked my eyes with his, anger evident in them.

"Sit the fuck down, Edward."

His face moved closer to mine. "I don't think you get to tell me what to do."

I pushed again, this time to the side. "Now!"

He stumbled and fell over to my side. I ran my hands through my hair, trying to catch my breath. I looked over at him. He was sitting up, arms folded over his chest and looking out the side window.

In the tense quietness of the car, it finally dawned on me what the hell his problem was. He was jealous. He had purposely listened in on my conversation with Mike and was now trying to take it out on me. When I did nothing wrong. I didn't belong to him. He had no right to try to listen and then get pissed off at what he heard. Especially when nothing happened. It was just a fucking family dinner.

That's ok. Two can play at this game.

I turned to face him and started to lean across the seat to get closer. He kept his focus on the window as I nearly crawled over to him and placed a hand on his knee. He finally looked over at me and he still had all that anger in his eyes.

I ignored it and moved over to straddle his lap. He leaned his head back on the seat and closed his eyes. I acted like I needed to adjust my weight, just so I had some excuse to rub up against the area of his pants that was starting to bulge out. He shut his eyes tighter.

I mimicked his position he had before and leaned over to his ear.

"What's the matter, Edward? Pissed off because I talked to another guy?"

"It's not like that," he replied between clenched teeth as he grew harder beneath me and I had to try not to smile.

"Really," I said, purposely breathing heavily into his ear. "It sounds like something."

He stayed motionless beneath me, his breathing becoming faster and not saying a word.

I adjusted myself again, causing his body to become more tense.

"Scoot over to the middle of the seat."

He shook his head at me.

I sighed dramatically and moved my lips down the side of his neck, hovering over his skin. I stopped near his collarbone and moved back up to his ear to bite down on the bottom of it.

"Do you want this?" I spoke out between my teeth that were beginning to bite harder on his ear.

He nodded once, his breathing now growing into panting.

"Then move," I demanded.

He unfolded his arms and put them on the seat to move us over to the right. I had to admit, I was starting to enjoy this. He had always been the one to be in control. Something switched this time. Roles had reversed. He was now mine and I was going to take advantage of this.

He sat beneath me, looking up at my face through his eyelashes. I moved my hands from the back of the seat and placed my fingers on his forehead to run them through his hair, scraping my fingernails across his scalp. He closed his eyes and relaxed a little. I watched his face, the trees causing little shadows to dance across his cheeks as they swayed in the wind. For a brief moment my anger had subsided and I got lost in how good looking he was. How peaceful he seemed as I kept running my hands through his hair.

But then I remembered us being in almost the same position, only with me underneath. I clearly remembered the anger in his eyes and the demanding tone of his voice. I concentrated on that anger, that feeling of confusion that he put me under, and pushed all other thoughts out of my head.

I placed my right hand on his shoulder and made a fist with the other one in his hair and pulled. His eyes shot open and his head jerked to the side from me pulling on his hair. His eyes narrowed and his nose flared out as he tried to straighten his head. I gave him an almost evil smile and tugged on his hair again, causing him to wince. It became a battle of control. A push and pull of wills, neither one of us wanting to back down.

I dug my nails into his shoulder, through his shirt. "Put your arms out straight."

He didn't move, only focusing on my eyes, his stare unwavering.

I tugged once again on his hair. "Oh Edward," I sighed out in a mocking tone. "I thought you wanted this."

I saw hurt flash through his eyes for a brief second and I almost felt bad. Almost.

He closed his eyes and extended his arms, pressing them in the back of the seat.

"Good. Now wrap your wrists up in the seat belt."

He opened his eyes again, a hint of anger back in them. "No."

"Ok," I shrugged. "We can just go back to school, that's fine."

I raised up to my knees to get off of him. His hands grabbed my hips and slammed me back down into his lap.

"No," he said louder.

I fixed my gaze on his, waiting for him to move his arms. I wasn't going to budge. Many minutes passed before he dropped his hands from my waist, sighed and raised his arms. I looked back and forth between his hands as he kept his focus on me and flipped his wrists around several times, causing the seat belt to tighten around him. I looked back down at his face and smiled. His eyes were closed and his jaw was clenched.

I dragged my hands to the sides of his neck and pressed my palms against his radiating heat, feeling his pulse quicken under my touch. I moved down to his shoulders and past his chest. Every movement was made with purpose, pressing hard against the fabric that divided his skin from my touch. My fingers hovered over the hem of his shirt and I paused, trying to tease him and making the anticipation grow.

I slid my hands under his shirt, pushed on his skin with my fingertips and moved them over to where his hip bones protruded above his jeans. I dug my fingernails into the sensitive area of skin and dragged my nails across his stomach, moving my hands back towards each other to meet in the middle where his small patch of hair was. His abs tightened and I heard him take a sharp intake of air.

I worked my fingers over the button of his pants and unzipped them, making every movement painfully slow. I scooted back and to rest my butt against the console to pull his pants and underwear to his knees. I left them there, not pulling them down any further and bent down to place my hands on his thighs.

"Look at me," I whispered.

He opened his eyes and what I saw fueled my desire for him. He was now defenseless, wrists tied up, looking at me in a way I had never seen before, standing fully erect and completely under my power. It gave me a sense of bravery I had never felt before now, like a feeling that I could do anything.

I straightened my back to move my face closer to his lap, my hair fanned out across his bare legs. I gazed up at his face, wanting to see every reaction he would have to what I was going to do. I darted out my tongue and ran it up his length, keeping my eyes locked with his. His mouth was open, breathing out heavily as he watched my mouth.

I held back a smile and pushed hard against him again, causing his erection to press against his shirt covered stomach. When I reached the head, I wrapped my fingers around him and pushed him slowly into my mouth. I stopped my mouth to look back up at him. His eyes were half closed, his arms taught and strained as they pulled on the black nylon belts. I closed my eyes and began moving my tongue all around him and pumping him in and out of mouth. He let out an almost whimpering sound and his thigh muscles became tense underneath me as I moved my mouth faster, pressing my lips around him even harder.

He became harder in my grip, just barely contracting. I quickly removed my mouth, not wanting him to get off just yet.

"Don't," he breathed out. His eyebrows were pushed together, frustration clear on his face. He kept moving his hips around, trying to find some sort of friction after being so close and having to stop.

"I have other plans," I almost laughed out at him.

I leaned up to put my legs around him to straddle his lap again. He tried to move his hips to rub his erection against me but I pushed back far enough where he couldn't reach.

Placing my hand on the back of his neck for leverage, I leaned up on my knees to reach under my skirt and moved my underwear over to the side. I shifted my knees back up his thighs and hovered over him, just barely placing the tip of penis against me.

"Please don't tease me like this, Bella," he begged, pleading at me with his eyes. "It's bad enough that I can't touch you."

I kept my hips stationary, ignoring his pleas and wanting to tease him even more. The grip I had on the back of his neck became tighter, digging my nails into his flesh. I leaned my head down to lick around his lips, gently biting on the bottom.

Before I knew what was happening, he jerked his hips up to slam into me. He moaned, while I screamed out loud from pleasure mixed with pain. My head fell to his shoulder, suddenly weak from the feeling of him inside of me. I positioned my arms on the top of the seat as he kept thrusting his hips to accelerate in and out.

His mouth was pressed against the side of my face, causing the sounds of his breathing and moaning to amplify. Hearing how turned on he was made every sensation heightened. I was already so close and I didn't think I could hold back for much longer. I sat up and clutched onto his shoulders, my fingernails straining under the pressure.

"Edward," I panted out. "I don't...I don't think I can keep on going."

"Then don't," he grunted out in between thrusts.

He quickened his pace, slamming into me almost too hard. His thighs hitting against my ass, causing a loud slapping sound to mix in with our screams and moans.

I felt him start to contract inside of me as he screamed out and arched his back against the seat. His arms were pulling hard against the confines of the seat belts. The vision of his face, contorted in the middle of his orgasm, pushed me to my own.

I collapsed onto his chest, gasping for air. I could hear and feel the beat of his heart pounding heavily against my head. I smiled against his shirt, because I knew that I had made it that way. That us being together this way could excite him that much.

I lifted up my head and raised up to pull him out and fix my underwear. For some reason, all of the bravery I had felt before was gone. I suddenly felt self-conscious and avoided his eyes as I reached over to take his hands out of the seat belts. His skin was marked across the bones of his wrists and I gently rubbed them, trying to make the indentions disappear. I resisted the sudden urge to kiss them, not knowing where the hell that feeling had come from and why.

His arms laid limp at his sides as I moved to sit next to him. He started to laugh and I looked over at him in confusion.

"I don't think I can move my arms."

I gave him a weak smile and then quickly looked out the window. Everything was silent in the car as we sat together, looking at all of the nature that surrounded us on the other side of the glass.

"Everything ok?" he asked after many minutes of us not talking.

I nodded, never retracting my eyes and keeping the back of my head facing him.

"Bella?" he said almost quietly. "Hey, look at me."

I sighed and turned around to face him. I had to force a smile on my face and the fact that it had to be forced bothered me. He was still sitting in the same position with his pants around his knees. I should have found the sight of him slouched over this way funny. Any other time I would have.

"You sure?"

His eyes searched my face, trying to catch me in a lie. His face was full of worry and this surprised me. Another new emotion of his that I had never noticed before.

I nodded again and tried to force my smile wider. "We need to get back to school."

I slapped his thigh as I bent over to move to the front seat, hoping I could end the conversation. I heard him make a resigned sigh behind me, followed by him pulling his pants back up.

He opened the door to get in the driver seat, instead of crawling up to the front. The cold air blasted through the heat of the car, making cold chills pop up on my arms. He caught me shivering as he sat down and reached behind him to grab his jacket.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "I guess a skirt wasn't the best idea."

I shrugged my shoulders as he laid his jacket over me and tucked it around my legs. He started up the car and turned on the heat.

"Hey, this was the first time we never had the CD playing in the background. I just now noticed that."

He glanced over at me as he turned the car around the small opening to head back to school.

"Did you notice?"

"No, I didn't," I mumbled out. It had always been like the fuel behind the fire. I normally would have noticed, I always had. It was kind of one of the unspoken rules of this whole thing. Don't tell anybody or let anyone know about us, always do it in the car, always to the Deftones CD and no relationship whatsoever. That was the first time in almost three months that any of the rules had been broken.

***

I removed his jacket from my legs as we pulled into the school parking lot and handed it to him.

"Keep it."

"I can't, someone will notice."

His eyes fell to my hand that was placing the jacket on his lap. "Oh yeah," he mumbled.

I glanced at the clock. "Well, it's almost lunch time. How do you want to do this?"

He started to pick at his jacket, not looking at me. "Go ahead, I'll just come in later."

I nodded and grabbed my backpack as I opened the door.

"Hey."

I stopped as my feet touched the ground and looked over my shoulder at him. He was looking out the window at the school.

"Yeah?" I asked after he didn't say anything.

"Never mind," he sighed out as he shook his head. His eyes met mine and he smiled. But something behind his eyes bothered me.

***

"Where have you been?" Alice demanded as I sat down next to her at the lunch table. "You weren't in second period and I looked around for you in the hall."

I hadn't thought of a plan for this one. "I had a test I had to redo in another class," I said, staring down at my tray of food.

All of the sudden I became really nervous. I had gone to the bathroom to clean up and make sure that I didn't look like I had just had some mind blowing sex, but Alice was pretty perceptive. What if I had forgotten something or what if I smelled like him?

"Ok," she shrugged her shoulders, surprising me by not questioning any further.

Jasper was out sick today, so Alice served as a good distraction from having to think. Something was bugging me and I couldn't put my finger on what it was. I didn't want to think of what it was right now, anyways. I was too scared to think.

Alice mostly talked about Jasper the whole time. He had called her last night, for the first time. She recited probably every single word of their conversation to me. I envied her in a way, even though what Edward and I had wasn't a relationship. I wanted that excitement and I wanted someone to share it with.

I nodded along to her words and smiled at the appropriate times, over my uneaten food.

Edward didn't show up.

***

I walked into Biology class after lunch and sat down at the empty lab table. Until the bell rang to signify class to begin, I had kept my eyes fixed to the door, waiting for him to walk through. The bell rang and my mood dropped further as I realized that he wasn't going to show up.

Mike also shared Biology class with me and our teacher teamed us up for the day since his lab partner was also absent. I inwardly groaned at his wide smile and small wave at me from across the room as he gathered his things to join me at my table. I felt like he was desecrating Edward's chair just by sitting in it.

We had a detailed assignment that, thankfully, required a lot of my attention. Mike kept on scooting his chair closer to me or finding numerous reasons to why his arm had to be placed on the back of my chair or on my side of the table. It took almost all of my concentration just to try to avoid him touching me.

"Get the fuck out of my seat Newton."

My head shot up and my heart literally jumped at the sound of his voice. He was glaring at Mike's arm that was placed across my chair.

"We're partners today. Go talk to the teacher," Mike said back to him, while acting like there was something interesting written in his book.

Edward loudly sighed, dropped his backpack from his shoulder and threw it on the ground next to his chair.

"I'm not going to say it again. Get the fuck up." His eyes kept darting back and forth between Mike's arm and his head. His knuckles were turning white as he clenched his hands into a fist.

"Edward," our teacher Mr. Banner called out over the chatter of the class, causing everyone to get quiet and stare at us. "Since you have decided to come into class late, you can join them. All three of you guys can work together for the remainder of the class, there shouldn't be a problem."

Edward didn't even acknowledge him. Instead, he continued to glare at the back of Mike's head, his knuckles becoming even more white.

"Mike," our teacher called out again. "Give him his chair back, go get your own chair and pull it up to their table." Mr. Banner was apparently a smarter man then I gave him credit for.

Mike slammed his book shut, slid it across the table and huffed his way to retrieve his chair.

"Where were you?" I whispered out under our teacher's stare.

Edward sat down and shook his head as he watched Mike coming back.

Edward was on the left of me as Mike sat to my right. The atmosphere was now tense. They only spoke when needed and when they did, it was very short, demanding and to the point.

It was a repeat of earlier this morning with Edward's shoulders stiff, his jaw clenched and that angry look in his eyes.

I absently drew circles in my notebook as I tried to figure everything out. I couldn't understand why Edward was acting this way to Mike. Why he even got pissed off just thinking that tonight might have been a date. I had a feeling that there's something more to it then Mike's personality and womanizing ways. More then making sure that I didn't end up with someone like him. More then Edward just trying to protect me from dating a man like him.

Which brought me to another thought. The protective behavior that had suddenly appeared today. I mean, Edward was never an asshole, but he always kept to himself. He was always quiet and rarely showed his emotions. He wasn't the type to easily get angry or to show affection. Today, he did both.

I couldn't explain the anger in his eyes this morning, he had never lost control of himself in the four years that I had known him. Maybe he was afraid that he wouldn't be having a sex buddy anymore, even though he could probably have most of the girls here. But, maybe he liked the fact that we kept our get together secret and that excited him. The thought of it possibly being jealousy had been such a turn on at the time.

Yet, when I had to leave his car to go into school, I couldn't help but miss him. That was something new, too. We had never made love, the sex was never something sweet. But there was something almost primal with rage behind it this time and that left me feeling void of something and almost sad.

It was the first time that I had ever seen him with his guard down. I'm sure that it bothered him to have to be limited in his movements and not have complete say or control over what was going on. I was always the one to follow during sex, to do almost anything he wanted me to. For a small moment of time, I saw him. Nothing there to block me out. There was calmness and warmth before the anger set back in. He seemed torn between something in the middle of us having sex. Like his pleading meant more then what it was.

I wanted to ask him about it, find out what was going on inside of his head. But we didn't talk like that. If we weren't in the car having sex then we were texting each other about the next that we would be having sex. We rarely spoke at school or at his house. To everyone else, I basically didn't exist in his world.

I was brought out of my thoughts as Edward nudged me with his elbow, his forehead wrinkled in confusion at my behavior. I shook my head once at him and quickly looked away. Seemed to be the habit of the day for me.

The bell rang and both him and Mike immediately stood up.

Mike started to gather his books and put them in his backpack. "Bella, I'll see you tonight. Six o'clock."

"Ok," I tried to smile up at him. He gave me another one of his flirty smiles and walked towards the door after narrowing his eyes at Edward.

I shoved my books in my bag and before I stood up, Edward shoved his biology papers at me. Instead of grabbing them, I looked up to his face in question.

"Here," he said angrily. "You were off daydreaming, you need to copy my notes. Just give them back to me tomorrow during class."

He slammed the piece of paper on the table, to annoyed to wait for me to take it out of his hand. I noticed that he still had little red lines on his wrists from earlier. Before I could say a word, he stormed off to the door and disappeared.

I was stunned and, once again, getting pissed off. Fuck, I couldn't figure this man out. I had a bad feeling that we might have to stop our little deal we had going on if he kept acting this way. I don't know if I could take any more days like today. I would choose his indifference any day over this bi-polar crap.

I felt a sick feeling in my stomach as I thought about not seeing him again. It was hard to hide us from other people sometimes, to have to watch what I say or do. But to have to see him around and know we wouldn't be alone later on, sharing what nobody else knew, would hurt so much worse.

* * *

**AN**

******

**There's one small mistake on the last chapter. It said Emmett was an asshole, it's supposed to say wasn't an asshole. lol :)**


	3. A Giving Before A Taking

**Lyrical Melodrama Story Contest**

**Name of story: Leather Seats and Buttons**

**Pen Name: Corinne 22**

**Song story is inspired by: "Passenger"**

**Artist: Deftones ft. Maynard from Tool**

**Category: Newbie**

**Main Pairing: Edward and Bella**

**POV: Bella**

**************

Here I lay

Still and breathless

Just like always

Still I want some more

Mirrors sideways

Who cares what's behind

Just like always

Still your passenger

The chrome buttons, buckles on leather surfaces

These and other lucky witnesses

Now to calm me

This time won't you please...

Drive faster!

Roll the window down

This cool night air is curious

Let the whole world look in

Who cares who sees anything?

I'm your passenger

I'm your passenger

Drop...these down

Then...and put them on me

Nice...cool seats there

to cushion your knees

Now to calm me

Take me around again

Don't pull over

This time won't you please

Drive faster!!!

Roll the window down

This cool night air is curious

Let the whole world look in

Who cares who sees what tonight?

Roll these misty windows

Down to catch my breath and then

Go and go and don't just

Drive me home then back again!

Here I lay

Just like always

Don't let me

Go... (9x)

Take me to the end...

**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters, Deftones owns the song and my smut induced thoughts from their songs**

**Go to: www(dot)thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)com for all other entries please :)**

**

* * *

  
**

By the time I had met Alice at her car, Edward had already left. Alice had noticed my mood and I was able to shrug it off by saying I was annoyed because I had to go over to Mike's. I think she bought it, but not sure.

After I got home, the quietness of the house consumed me. It made my head fell constricted. Like the silence was a constant hum. A humming to battle with all of the thoughts of Edward.

It was all confusing, to say the least. We had always kept any emotions out of this. We knew what each other needed and what we didn't. Now it all seemed weird, more tense, with his sudden outburst. I liked the danger and sneaking around, even though it seemed to leave this weird tugging feeling deep within my stomach lately. But I didn't want to think about it. I just wanted to have fun. I didn't like drama.

I gave up quickly on any attempt to get any homework done. Instead, I laid on my bed, staring up at the ceiling and waited for my dad to come home.

At about fifteen minutes till six, he called me to meet him downstairs to head over to Mike's house. The only thing that I did to get ready was change into a pair of jeans so I wouldn't be so cold. Who was I trying to impress? The more I could get Mike to not hit on me, the better. I was tempted to wear some of those hillbilly teeth just to make him back off for once, because I just knew that he was going to try to take advantage of this situation.

The Newton's driveway was perfectly lit up against the growing darkness of night when we pulled up. The perfect shrubbery to line the perfect marble walkway to their freshly painted blue door. It seemed everyone around us had better houses. Police didn't seem to get paid that well, even the sheriff. It was a huge contrast to our peeling, weathered house with dying bushes.

Mrs. Newton answered the door, full of smiles and chipper attitude. She was dressed in a classy, over dressed outfit, smoothing out her spot free apron as she made her greetings. My father just looked as uncomfortable as always as he shook everyone's hands and Mike's mother swept me up into a hug.

"Bella, you're growing up fast! You're going to end up being prettier then your mother."

I took a glance at my dad and he quickly looked at his feet in an awkward attempt to dodge the conversation. Why she would bring up my mother was beyond me, but I found it pretty bitchy of her.

Mike's dad, being the better one of the family, noticed the awkward silence and quickly rushed us off to the dining room to be seated. Mike stayed close behind me the whole way. I was trying not to look at him or speak to him. I didn't care if it seemed rude. I didn't want to be here. I only agreed to be here for my father. Although, I didn't understand why we were even here. I didn't know that he was even good enough friends with them to be going to a dinner with.

I sat next to my dad, with Mike sitting across from me and his parents sitting at each ends of the table. That gave Mike plenty of an opportunity to stare at me above their unnecessary arrangement of flowers that I was sure his mother bought and cut just for today.

I felt my phone vibrate just as the idle chatter of the meal began and everyone was passing around the plates like it was Thanksgiving. I sneaked it out of my pocket and flipped it open under the table as I passed a china bowl of mashed potatoes over to my dad.

_-What r u doing?_

Edward. How fitting.

I dodged another plate as it passed around and quickly tried to type in a response, shielding the phone under the tablecloth.

_-U know what I'm doing._

I was glad I could text without looking or my dad surely would have yelled at me for being so rude.

I placed my phone in between my legs and tried to act like I was interested in the conversation, while trying to ignore Mike's continuing stare. I felt my phone vibrate again as Mr. Newton asked me how school was going.

"Um, fine, I guess. I'm glad this is the last year," I shrugged around a mouthful of steak as my dad elbowed me in the ribs at my rudeness.

"Have any plans to go to college?" Mr. Newton asked.

I made sure to fully chew and swallow this time. "Nope," I shook my head. "Still trying to figure that one out."

"Well, Mike has it all planned out," he shifted his focus to his son with a broad smile. "He's going to be going to college for sports medicine."

With the focus thankfully off of me and everyone giving their appraisal of Mike's grown up ambitions, I flicked my phone back open to read the text.

_-Yeah, kissing face with Mike?_

I was instantly pissed. Where did he get off trying to have such an attitude today? Was there such a thing as men having PMS?

_-Screw u._

I tried to type in as fast as I could before anyone caught me. Too late though, because Mike was staring directly at me. My face felt hot as I realized he must have caught all of the anger on my face.

"It's ok, Bella," he said around a flirty grin. "Not everyone knows exactly what they want to this early in life. You'll figure it out."

I tried to give him a genuine smile and let him believe that's what I was mad about. The less anyone knew, the better. The direction of the conversation was switched over to Mr. Newton's sports shop and business talk, leaving me a good chance to look at the phone as it buzzed again.

_-U want 2?_

_-Ed, what do u want? U know I'm busy._

His attitude was seriously getting old today and he knew this was not the time or place. My phone vibrated again before I could even close it.

_-U. I want u._

I about choked on my mouthful of mashed potatoes. Just those four words seemed to make my brain stop functioning, leaving it only to dirty thoughts.

Mike quickly reached across the table to hand me my glass of water, even though I could have easily reached for it myself. I choked out a thanks and gulped down the whole glass as I tried to hide my phone under my leg.

Everyone seemed done with their dinner by this point and I felt a little guilty that I had no idea what was said the whole time. I'm sure that my father wasn't going to be happy with the way I acted. He always relied on me to try to talk during these things so he wouldn't have to.

Mrs. Newton gathered up our dishes and brought out an apple pie for desert. As she dished out each slice to everyone I felt my phone vibrate again and held back a sigh. He just wasn't going to stop. With Mike's eyes rarely leaving me, trying to win me over with his flirty smiles, hiding my texting was becoming harder.

_-But ur crazy if u think I would leave u this way._

Ok, that's confusing. The words seemed so familiar, but I couldn't figure out where they were from right now.

I almost missed saying thanks to Mrs. Newton as she carefully placed a piece of pie on my plate and everyone dug in to their desserts with words of appraisal for the beaming cook. I think she tried too hard for other people's opinions and tried to be too perfect. But who was I to judge? I was secretly texting my fuck buddy under a table.

I typed in the only reply I could think of before smiling and nodding along with the idle chat.

_-?_

I got another text right away.

_-Still I want some more._

_Don't let me go._

That's when I realized he was texting random Deftones lyrics from different songs. The last one being from Passenger.

I excused myself to the bathroom, hiding my phone in my sleeve so that no one else would notice. The phone went off three times before I even got to the door and closed it.

_-I feel soon, I will sink, into u, what do you think?_

_-Ur so sweet, ur smile, ur pussy and ur bones. Ur on fire. U move me. Like the music, that u love._

_-I wish I could feel like u, when I fuck like u._

A warmth spread through my body as I read each word. They aren't even his own words, but somehow he always knew what to say. Doesn't matter that I was just annoyed at him. Everything he texted made me think of him in ways that were not good for a dinner get together.

His arms as they grew tense before orgasm, the way his breath felt against my skin, his teeth as they bit down on any area of my body, the way he felt beneath me.

My fingers shook as I texted him back.

_-U can't do this to me. Not now. Stop. I'll text u later._

I looked at myself in the mirror, trying to compose myself before I walked back out to the table. My cheeks were flushed and my eyes seemed glassy and lost. I guess I did feel kind of lost.

I flushed the toilet, just in case anybody wondered why I even came in here, and started to walk back to the table. Everyone stopped and looked at me, making me feel way too self-conscious and my face got even more hot. Just as I sat back down at the table, two things happened. First, the doorbell rang, causing everyone to look at each other in confusion. Second my phone went off again. As Mr. Newton got up to check the door, I checked my phone.

_This time u get the finger pointed right at u. Which side r u on? Who's side r u on?_

I stared at it, confused. Maybe these lyrics weren't so random. Maybe he had some type of meaning behind it all. Was he asking me to choose between him and Mike?

"Charlie," Mr. Newton asked, sticking his head around the corner. "Can you come here for a minute please?"

I ignored whatever was going on. Instead, reading the lyrics over and over. Under Mike's stare, I went back to the beginning and read through all of them again, trying to figure out what seemed to be his riddle. Trying to figure out what he meant by choosing sides.

"Bella?"

I lifted my head at my dad, still in a hazy, confused state.

He tilted his head towards the door. "Come here for a minute."

I closed my phone under the table and slipped it into my pocket before walking over to him. When I rounded the corner I saw Edward standing on the other side of the open door. He gave me a sly smile, signaling that he was up to something, as I looked at him in shock. Once the focus was back on him, the smile quickly disappeared and he put on a fake mask of shyness and innocence.

My dad spoke up, his face set hard, his eyes boring holes into Edward's face. "I would like for you to tell Bella why you showed up here and rudely interrupted our diner."

Edward kept up the innocent act. He looked right in my eyes as he spoke and I saw what nobody else could. "Um...I had a problem with our science project that needs to be fixed. I need Bella's help, because something broke. It's due tomorrow and I was trying to put the finishing touches on it and something went wrong. I would hate for Bella to get an F because of something that was all my fault. But I can't fix it, Bella is much smarter at these things then me. I need her help, " he looked up at my dad in mock sincerity and pleading. "If that's alright with you sir. I apologize for bursting in here like this, but this is an emergency and I knew that she was over here because my sister told me."

My dad looked over at me, eyebrows raised and his nose flared out in anger. "Is this true, Bella? How come I never heard of this science project?"

I froze under his questioning. Is this what Edward meant by finger pointing and choosing sides? I couldn't figure him out anymore and this was beyond ridiculous. But I was intrigued and willing to play along anyways.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, dad. We've been working on it for a couple of weeks now."

He rubbed his palm over his face and sighed out before waving his hand at the door. "Go ahead." He pointed a finger at my nose and narrowed his eyes. "You have two hours. No later and I expect you to go in there and apologize to everybody else for leaving."

Edward was trying to hide his gloating from the other side of the door way as I went back into the dining room to grab my jacket.

"What's going on?" Mike asked, standing up and trying to look around the corner to the door.

My head shot up at his in fear. I had completely forgotten about Mike. He was in our science class and could totally blow our cover. I didn't know if he was willing to be such an asshole. He seemed pretty pissed off earlier today in class, I wouldn't put it past him.

"You know that extra credit science project that Edward and I are working on?" I pleaded him with my eyes, trying to hide from his mother's eyes that were going back and forth between us.

Mike looked at me in question and then his eyes turned hard as the realization hit him. He nodded very slowly.

I gave him a thankful smile and headed for the door. I was ready to get away from him possibly blurting out the truth.

"I'm really sorry but I've got to go. There's something wrong and we have to fix it because it's due tomorrow," I said over my shoulder.

I made my way between the dads and hurried out the door and down the walkway.

"Bella?" My dad called out to me.

I stopped and turned around.

"Two hours."

I nodded and got into Edward's car, my heart racing and my fingertips tingling in fear. Edward started up the car, the music blaring into confined space. I turned it down as he pulled out of the drive way and down the road, with my father staring after us as we left.

"What's up with all of this? What makes you think you can just show up like that?"

He kept his eyes on the road, his face calm and showing no emotion. "I told you. I wanted you," he shrugged and turned the radio back up.

He was listening to Deftones and I briefly wondered if he was sitting in the car, flipping through songs, as he tried to find lyrics to text to me.

"What you did was pretty risky," I screamed over the music.

He just smiled and shrugged his shoulders again. I gave up trying to talk to him and sat back in my seat to close my eyes and listen to the music.

We continued in silence, the music taking over any opportunity for talking. I felt the car slow down and gravel under the tires. I opened up my eyes and looked around to notice that we were back at the forest opening. He shut off the car and turned the key backwards, to leave the battery on for the CD to keep playing.

He leaned his forehead against the steering wheel, his chest rising and falling heavily. He raised his head slowly, his eyes meeting mine. He seemed different, almost tortured. He moved towards me, not speaking, the music almost too loud in my ears.

He grabbed the sides of my face, my cheeks pressed beneath his hands as he looked back and forth between my eyes. The intensity of his stare shot right through me and he leaned in to kiss me. His lips barely grazed mine and I opened my mouth to let him in. But he hovered over my lips, his breath hitting my face and his hands pushing harder on my cheeks. He held my face still as I breathed him in, filling my lungs with his taste and smell. Under his touch, his lips so close to giving me what I want, my senses filled with him, my breathing picked up and I wanted him more then I thought that I ever could. All he had to do was be near me and I wanted him.

His tongue reached out and touched my lips, moving in a languid pace, teasing me with his gentle touch. He shut his eyes tightly, eyelids wrinkled up and his eyebrows pushed together. My eyes roamed his face as he placed a soft kiss at the corner of my mouth and brushed back my hair.

"Get in the back," he barely whispered over the sound of the music.

He leaned back, just enough to let me push past him to move between the seats, yet never taking his hand off of me.

"Take off your shirt," he said from the front seat.

Under his intense eyes, taking in every inch of my body, I removed my shirt, unbuttoning each one slowly. When I finished, his eyes continued to roam over my now exposed flesh, his mouth set in a straight line.

"Pants," he demanded a little louder this time.

I kept my eyes on his face, getting more turned on with every passing minute as he seemed to enjoy watching me undress for him from a distance. I lifted my hips and slid down my jeans. His eyes widened when he discovered that I didn't bother to put on any underwear underneath my pants.

"Bra next," he said in a lower voice as he crept in between the seats towards me.

I arched my back and reached behind to unfasten the little hooks, watching him come closer.

"Lay back."

I turned my body sideways and laid across the back seat, the leather feeling cold against my hot skin. He straddled my hips, leaning over to avoid hitting the top of the car.

"Put your arms over your head," he instructed as he pulled of his shirt, the sight exciting me even more.

I raised my arms and he smiled down at me as he threw his shirt into the front seat.

"You're going to know how it feels now. To be tied up, vulnerable, not able to move. You tortured me. Now I'm going to return the favor."

My eyes grew wide, my skin feeling even hotter, as I realized what he meant. He leaned down, bracing himself against the back of the seat, as he grabbed my wrists and wrapped them up in the seat belt. He jerked on it, making it lock up and tighten around me, cutting into my skin.

He leaned back up, his eyes looking all over me with a smirk written all over his face.

"How does it feel? Tied up and nowhere to go?" He placed his hands on my shoulders and ran his fingertips down between my breasts and to my belly button. He watched his finger as he swirled it around.

"I can do whatever I want to you and you can't go anywhere," he said in a low voice, causing my cheeks to burn under his eyes.

He scooted back and leaned down to kiss me on my stomach where his finger was tracing circles. He turned his tongue around my stomach, moving over to my side and gently biting me, causing an involuntary jerk as it slightly tickled. He gave a small laugh into my skin and moved his fingers down between my legs, teasing me on my thighs, everywhere else but where I wanted him.

I squirmed around under his weight, causing the seat belts to dig into my wrists, the pain surprisingly causing more pleasure.

He laughed again, moving his mouth down between legs, breathing heavily on the spot that I wanted him to touch. "Frustrating not to be able to move isn't it?"

The vibrations of his voice against me caused a shiver to run all the way up my body and my arms to jerk harder on the belts wrapped around my wrists.

He pulled back his head and ran the tip of one finger down my clit, peering up at me to watch my face. My hips jerked up to feel more friction but he quickly retracted his finger and shook his head.

"Stay still or I stop. Ok?"

I nodded my head, unable to speak and squeezed my eyes shut to keep from screaming out at him to stop teasing me.

"Eyes open too," he whispered, barely audible over the music that was still blaring through the speakers.

I opened my eyes to see him biting his top lip and staring down in between my legs, to where he traced a finger down one more time.

"I want you to watch what I do to you. I want you to see what makes you feel good. I want you to let me know what feels good."

He didn't give me any time to reply as he bent down and slowly ran his tongue up between my lips. He stopped and placed his chin on my stomach, looking up at me.

"Does that feel good?"

I nodded my head, biting my bottom lip and looked down at him.

"Then show me."

His head moved back down, placing his tongue on me, deliberately moving around in slow circles. My hands pulled against the restraints, wanting to embed my fingers in his hair and push him harder into me. I moved my hips to try to get closer to his mouth but he placed his hands on my hips and pushed me down into the seat, causing me to moan in frustration. My own sounds caused him to moan against me, making more vibrations and I wanted more.

I purposely let go, letting whatever noises to escape my mouth so I could feel him again. My hips moved against his hands and he shoved back down with equal force. I felt constricted in every way, submissive under his control and it excited me in another way that I never knew before.

I tested him, driving my hips harder into his palms. He dug his fingers into my skin and tilted his head to thrust his tongue deeper inside of me. I screamed out at the feeling of his warm tongue and breath pressed against me.

I was starting to get pissed off, despite the pleasure of the pain, that I couldn't move my arms and feel more of him.

He slid his tongue back up to circle around my clit, the hum of his own moans moving through my skin. He dug his hands harder into my flesh as his movements became almost frantic, his tongue flickering around as I writhed beneath him.

His tongue and moans were bringing me close to the edge and I squeezed my eyes shut and bit down on the inside of my arm, screaming out through clenched teeth. I was dieing to be able to do something, to be able to move, anything.

He slowed his pace and I felt his fingers loosen as he tapped my side. I looked down at him, realizing that I closed my eyes when he asked me not to. He continued to roll his tongue around, alternating in directions, teasing me again. The slower he glided his tongue, the closer I came to getting off. He seemed to sense this as his hands gripped harder, his fingernails digging into my sides and his eyes never leaving my face.

I watched him as his eyes narrowed and he concentrated harder on his movements. He knew I was holding back again and it was pissing him off.

I looked up at the top of the car and he slapped my ass, bringing my focus back to him. The quick, sharp pain caused me to move beneath his fingers and harder against his mouth. He nearly smiled against me as his eyes lit up, realizing what he had just done.

I peered down at his face, I could see his lips open and pressed around me and the sight of it caused my stomach to tighten. He removed his grip from my side and slapped the side of my ass that was exposed above the cold, leather seat. The same time that his hand made contact with my skin, he moaned between my legs.

The feeling was too much and I had to force my eyes to stay open and watch him. His hand kept coming down to slap the side of my ass every few seconds, each time becoming harder and each time becoming louder over the music.

I pulled my arm down as far as it could go and bit it again, stuck under my limitations. I could still see him over my arm, his hair falling over his forehead, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration and his hand as it kept smacking against me.

I bit down harder, my breathing becoming more labored and both of our moans becoming louder and more frequent. My toes tingled under his weight and I felt dizzy, light headed from all of my frantic breathing.

I felt the all too familiar feeling deep within my stomach and heightened sensitivity in between my legs. His hand came down again, pushing me over the edge and my toes curled up against the plastic side of the car. He opened his eyes to look up at me right when I had probably the most mind-blowing orgasm of my life as I stared straight into his eyes, screaming out against my arm as I bit harder.

He kept his face still as I came down, my limbs slowly regaining feeling back and my eyes feeling heavy. He breathed against me and darted his tongue out to lick up again. I jerked against him and laughed.

"You can't do that, it tickles," I said with slurred speech, my lips feeling numb and weird pressed against each other.

He looked up at me and ran his tongue across me once again before laughing with me and moving up my body. He poised himself above me and smiled down at what had to be a stupid look upon my face.

"I do, you know?"

My mind wasn't working quite right yet and I looked at him in confusion. "Huh?" I lamely asked, unable to think of any better words.

He tilted his head towards the radio. "The song."

_I feel like more, tonight. _

It was being sung over and over and I briefly wondered what he meant by it, but I was too wrapped up in my own feeling to pay much attention to it. He had never gone down on me before, it was always just sex. I didn't think he even did that sort of thing. But, I was pleasantly surprised.

He placed a kiss on my forehead, his lips touching me gently across my sweaty skin. He leaned up and started to untie my hands from the seat belt and rubbed my wrists. He kissed them, pressing his lips against the little red marks, just as I had wanted to do for him before, but stopped myself.

He grabbed one of my arms and pulled on it, trying to slowly raise me to sit up.

"What about you?" I asked, pushing back a strand of fallen hair over the side of his face.

He smiled down at me and reached over for my shirt to help me put it back on. "We need to get you back home before your dad goes off."

I stretched out my fingers, willing blood flow to rush back, as I tried to raise my arms up to put on my shirt.

"I think I know what you mean now by not being able to move your arms," I laughed out against the funny, tired feeling moving through my arms.

He lifted each arm and guided them into the arm holes and buttoned up shirt.

"Shit," he whispered out, looking around for something. "We forgot to put on your bra."

I shrugged, not really caring about anything at this moment. "I can put on my coat and hide myself, it's fine."

He handed me my bra and helped me lift up so he could slide my jeans back on me. I leaned up to his face and placed a kiss on his chin as he pushed back my hair from my face and held my cheeks between his hands again.

He looked into my eyes, a completely different look written across his face then before. I stared back at him, trying to figure out what it all meant, what anything tonight even meant.

He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss against my lips before leaving to go up to the front seat and put his shirt back on. I followed and rolled down the window half way to help the car air out. The air felt hot, almost suddenly tense as we adjusted ourselves into the seats in silence. The windows slowly became less foggy, the outside air was icy and caused cold chills to run up my arms. I shrugged on my jacket as he started up the car and maneuvered out of our hidden spot.

My phone buzzed in the pocket of my jacket and I reached for it, briefly afraid that it was my dad. But it was a text message from a number that I didn't recognize.

_I figured I wouldn't let your little lie out, but u have 2 do me a favor now..._

Edward saw my puzzled face, lit up against the light of the phone and turned down the radio. I held up my finger for him to wait as I realized that it was Mike. How the hell he got my phone number, I didn't know. But I was pissed.

_What do u want?_

I impatiently waited for his reply, every moment seeming to drag by.

_A date. This Fri 7pm. U owe me._

I turned to Edward, who kept glancing from me to the road every few seconds.

"I've got a problem," I angrily spat out.

"What?"

"Mike. He says I have to go out with him this Friday or he tells. It's the payment for keeping his mouth shut that I lied to my dad."

His fingers flexed and then wrapped around the steering wheel, gripping it so hard that I heard the little squeaking noise of skin rubbing up against leather.

I looked up at his face, his jaw set, and shoulders stiff as he sped up the car. "I can take care of this. Don't worry about it."

He laughed darkly against the silence of the car. "What? Go out with him? You're actually going to give him what he wants?" he practically screamed out at me.

"Well, yeah. If it makes him shut up then why not? It's only one date. I can get it done and over with and never have to do it again. Maybe it will finally get him to back off," I yelled back at him.

He shook his head and his arms flexed as he kept moving his fingers over the steering wheel before finally slamming his hand down on it. "You can't just give him what he wants, Bella. That's an asshole move of him to make."

"Well, what other choice do I have? It'll be fine. I'd rather have to go through this then to have my dad freaking out at me."

He pulled into my driveway, seething under the light of the lamp post and his eyes roaming around as they stared out the window. I hated Mike right now, more then I ever had. He ruined any possible good feeling that I had with Edward, leaving all of my happiness to diappear and be replaced by his anger.

"See you tomorrow?" I asked, my voice weak and broken.

"Yeah," he nodded, never looking over at me.

I got out of the car and watched as he pulled away too fast, leaving me cold and alone. A huge contrast to everything I had felt only fifteen minutes ago.

I glanced at my phone to check the time and saw that I was ten minutes early. At least my dad would be happy with that.

I opened the door to the warmth of our house and took off my shoes before looking around the corner to my dad, who was laying on the couch.

"I'm going to head up to bed. I'm feeling really tired."

He looked up at me and smiled, making me feel a little guilty. "Did you get everything done and fixed?" he asked, turning down the TV and sitting up.

"Yeah."

I gave him a tired smile and a small wave before walking to the steps. I felt bad that I didn't stop and talk to him but I was in no mood for any conversation at the moment.

"Hey."

I quietly sighed and turned back around to my dad.

"I need to talk to you. Tomorrow morning sound good? Before school?"

I nodded and continued to walk up the stairs.

When I got to my room, I quietly shut the door and peeled off my clothes, instantly missing Edward's smell. I decided to put on a pair of pajama pants and pulled the shirt back on, wanting to keep his smell with me for as long as I could.

Tonight had seemed so perfect. Another switch, a change. Something else that I couldn't explain, but this I didn't mind. He seemed so open, demanding yet gentle. Then Mike had to go and destroy it all by being the selfish prick that he always seemed to be.

I remembered that I never texted him back and I reached for my phone that was still in my jacket.

_Fine. I'll do it._

My finger hovered over the send button, hesitating and scared of what repercussions would come of this. I was worried that Edward would finally break everything we had off by being too angry at me. But I didn't see any other way out of this. He wasn't mine and I wasn't his, but I still didn't want it to go away.

I pressed the send button and cringed, hoping that by saying yes I wasn't destroying something that I already had.

* * *

**AN**

******

**For anyone who cares (and hopefully a lot do) here's a tribute song that someone made to Chi. It's also made to one of the song's that I had Edward play to Bella in the first chapter...http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=VpeAW_-q1FM**

**I miss him :(**


	4. An Opening To Get Caught

Lyrical Melodrama Story Contest

Name of story: Leather Seats and Buttons

Pen Name: Corinne 22

Song story is inspired by: "Passenger"

Artist: Deftones ft. Maynard from Tool

Category: Newbie

Main Pairing: Edward and Bella

POV: Bella

**********

Here I lay

Still and breathless

Just like always

Still I want some more

Mirrors sideways

Who cares what's behind

Just like always

Still your passenger

The chrome buttons, buckles on leather surfaces

These and other lucky witnesses

Now to calm me

This time won't you please...

Drive faster!

Roll the window down

This cool night air is curious

Let the whole world look in

Who cares who sees anything?

I'm your passenger

I'm your passenger

Drop...these down

Then...and put them on me

Nice...cool seats there

to cushion your knees

Now to calm me

Take me around again

Don't pull over

This time won't you please

Drive faster!!!

Roll the window down

This cool night air is curious

Let the whole world look in

Who cares who sees what tonight?

Roll these misty windows

Down to catch my breath and then

Go and go and don't just

Drive me home then back again!

Here I lay

Just like always

Don't let me

Go... (9x)

Take me to the end...

Disclaimer: SM owns all characters, Deftones owns the song and my smut induced thoughts from their songs

Go to: www(dot)thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)com for all other entries please :)

* * *

I awoke to a pounding on my door.

A horrible sound to wake me from a pleasant new dream of Edward. What surprised me about it was that it didn't involve sex. Just the normal little things. Laughing out in a field, sunshine beaming down on us and bringing out the green of his eyes and bronze in his hair. Us driving around, talking of nothing in particular, yet laughing the whole time. Him walking me to class down the crowded hallways, an arm wrapped around my waist, heating my skin.

When I woke up, I felt kind of sad that I didn't have that and it confused me. I didn't want anything from him, just our deal. I liked my independence, but I was growing to not like his.

"Get up, Bella!" my father yelled from the other side of the door, yanking me out of my sleepy haze.

I glanced over to the clock. "It's not time to wake up yet," I groaned into my pillow.

"I need to talk to you. Remember?"

"Yeah, yeah," I sighed out. "OK, be down in a few."

I grudgingly pulled myself out of bed and slipped out of my pajamas, sadly taking one last smell of my shirt to see if it would still smell like him. I stood in front of my closet, lost in his smell until my dad yelled at me.

"Come on Bells! I have to leave for work in ten minutes."

I quickly got dressed and ran downstairs. I sat at the table while I watched his back as he poured himself a cup of coffee into a mug.

"OK," he said, while stirring in cream. "I need to talk to you about last night."

My hands started to fiddle around with a napkin on the table, afraid of what was to come.

He sighed before turning around to face me, leaning up against the counter. "Do you even know why we went there?"

I shrugged, not knowing where this was all going.

He sighed again and sat down across from me. "What do you think of Michael?"

My eyes shot to his. "Um, he's OK, I guess. I don't really talk to him very much."

"I want you to start hanging out with him more," he said before taking a sip of his coffee. "He's seems like a good kid. He has a good head on his shoulders, he knows what he's going to do with his life and he's working hard at it."

I looked away, trying not to show my disgust at the thought of ever having to be close to him.

"After I talked to his parents, I had us go over there in hopes that you guys would be able to talk some outside of school."

The thought of him setting this up instantly pissed me off. "What? You guys actually sat around and talked about Michael and I like we're some type of arranged marriage thing? I never thought you would ever do that to me, dad."

I stood up to get a bowl of cereal so I wouldn't have to see his face. Then something came to me.

"Oh God. You guys didn't let him know about this, did you?" I asked, mortified.

"Well," he started to fidget with his coffee mug.

"Oh great! Thanks a lot dad! Now I don't know if I can face him at school."

He finally looked up at me, his face pleading. "Bella, seriously. I didn't mean to cause any problems. He just came up to me the other day, told me how much he liked you and asked for my permission to ask you out. I figured this was the safest way to get it started. It's not like you're dating anyone anyways."

"And what? I have no say in this?" My anger was getting worse with every word that he spoke.

"That's why I wanted to take you over there. Let you see and judge for yourself. I told him that it was up to you, Bella."

"Doesn't change what you did," I replied angrily as I slammed down a bowl on the counter.

"Just give him a chance. That's all I'm asking. I feel like you have nobody in your life but Alice anymore. I don't even see you talking to Jasper anymore. You guys used to be so close. I'm just worried about you."

I heard him get up but I stayed with my back facing him, griping the counter in anger.

"Think about it, OK?" he asked, standing behind me. "I've got to go to work now. I might not be back until eight or something."

He placed a kiss on my head and quietly walked out the door. I threw my bowl back in the cupboard, way too disgusted to even eat anymore.

***

By the time that Alice came to pick me up, I was livid. The more time I had to think about everything, the worse it got.

"What's up with you?" she asked as soon as I got into the car.

"My fucking dad!" I angrily spat out while throwing down my backpack.

She put the car in drive, allowing me a minute to try to cool down. But it wasn't working.

"What happened?"

"It seems everyone is on the fucking band wagon of putting Mike and I together. Turns out that's the whole reason why we even went down there. I knew something was up."

She laughed loudly, trying to cover up her mouth to stop.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" she screamed, in between fits of laughter. "It's just kid of funny. You have to admit."

"Yeah, I'm sure you'd be saying that if your parents were working behind your back to set you up with someone. I don't even want to know what that pompous ass will say to me today because of it."

I didn't even want to bother telling her about the date or text. That would only bring on more questions.

"Well," she quietly stated as we pulled into the school. "I have a feeling he has a lot to talk about today."

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking over at her.

She pointed to the right of us as she pulled into our normal parking spot.

I looked over to where she was pointing at and I saw Mike looking pretty banged up. One of his eyes were looking purple, boarding on black. His bottom lip had a small cut in the middle and looked swollen. He was closing his car door, keeping his head down. I watched as he touched a cut on his cheek and tried to quickly walk to the school before anybody could stop him.

"Wonder what happened to him."

I could only shake my head as I continued to watch him. I think I have a good idea of what happened to him. But I couldn't tell her that.

I looked around for Edward's car, since he wasn't parked next to us like he always did.

"Where's your brother?" I asked, without even thinking.

"I don't know. He was gone before I even woke up. Who knows? I want to know what's up with Mike though."

I could tell that Alice was already becoming excited about this. She was one of those that always knew what went on with everybody in this school. I'm sure it was killing her not knowing what had happened yet. Just what I need, someone to try to pry and find out something about us.

"Come on, Nancy Drew," I said to try to distract her, pulling on her jacket sleeve. "Let's get to class."

We got out of the car, walking arm and arm to the doors. I could see her trying to think, her little mind going everywhere with ideas and scenarios.

"Stop," I said, bumping into her hip. "You don't have to know everything."

"Oh yes I do," she replied, a look of determination on her face. "I'll find out what happened. I'll bet you fifty bucks that I'll find out by the end of the night."

I didn't reply, cause I didn't doubt that she could.

***

I spent the whole first half of the day worrying. I was trying to come up with some sort of plan or idea to make her stop trying to figure out this Mike thing. The last thing I needed was her figuring this out.

By lunch time, I had come up with nothing and was feeling very frustrated. I hated keeping something from her, making me lie in a way. But I didn't even want to know the hell she would cause if she found out.

I sat down at our usual table, without any food, next to Alice. "Hey, did you know that Jessica got grounded?"

I was trying to distract her with any bit of gossip, trying to make her take the bait.

"Hm..." she replied, distracted and looking two tables down to where Mike was sitting.

"Yeah, um, something about finding diet pills."

She nodded her head at me, still staring over at his table.

I sighed heavily, pressing my fingers over my eyes. If she wouldn't freak out about that gossip, then I was screwed.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Edward sitting down across from me. He was carrying a book, instantly acting engrossed in it, not looking up at anyone. Jasper came over, thankfully grabbing Alice's attention for the moment. I tried hard not to look at Edward's face, to look anywhere but him. But my eyes kept on going back over to him, watching the way his eyes would move back and forth as he read.

"Edward, what happened to your hands?"

Alice's voice brought me back to reality, making me sit up and look down at his hands.

He brought the sleeves of his sweatshirt over his knuckles, barely looking at Alice. But I noticed it in enough time. He had fresh scabs on his two middle knuckles, with scratches all around them.

"Edward," she demanded. "Look at me."

He lifted his eyes at her with a deep sigh. "What?"

"I asked you what the hell happened to your hands?"

"I don't have to tell you anything," he stated coldly, looking back at his book.

"I'm your sister, I think I deserve an explanation. Are you OK?"

He didn't answer her. He rolled his eyes in her direction and glanced over to me before looking back down.

"Not going to eat, Bella?" he asked, solemn and his jaw tense.

My mouth fell open and I quickly shut it, surprised he was actually speaking to me in front everyone. Everyone at the table that had now stopped talking and started to watch the three of us.

"Edward," Alice demanded in a raised voice. "What the hell is going on?"

"I'm asking Bella a question here, if you don't mind."

"Yes, I do mind, I asked you a question first. And, what the hell does that have to do with anything?" He was starting to really get to Alice. She wasn't used to not knowing things and now she had two things that she had no clue about. It's a good thing her emotions were getting the best of her or she would have put it all together.

He looked up from his book, right into my eyes. "If Bella answers me then I'll answer you," he said with a small smirk spreading across his lips.

"Fine! Bella answer him," she said, elbowing me in the ribs.

He placed his arms on the table, folding his hands in front of his chest. His eyes were intense as he stared at me, causing my face to heat up under his gaze.

"Um...no," I mumbled out, looking down at my hands.

"Why not?"

Jesus, this was getting weird. I couldn't handle him looking at me like this, especially in front of everyone else.

"Not hungry?" I said meekly, like a question.

"Look at me," he challenged.

I lifted my eyes slowly up at him, trying to signal him with my eyes to quit. But he pressed on, staring me down, like he did that day in the car. It caused my face to heat up even more, forcing thoughts of our time together to run around in my head.

"OK, that's enough. Now answer me! What happened?" Alice pressed on, interrupting us.

Edward winked at me and stood up. He grabbed his book and quietly left the table, leaving me gaping after him, confused.

"Hey! Get back here!" Alice screamed out after him.

He kept walking in long strides, his back muscles twitching and tense under his sweatshirt.

"What the fuck was that?" Alice asked in a squeaking tone, looking over at me.

"Don't know," I mumbled out, still looking at him as he walked out of the cafeteria doors.

***

I walked into Biology class, anxious to be able to finally talk to him. I needed to find out if he was actually the reason why Mike's face had been rearranged and bruised. I looked over at Mike, who was sitting at his lab table, his head hung down.

I rushed over to sit next to Edward, who wasn't looking up either. He had his face in the same book, not paying any attention to me. I hung my backpack on the back of my chair and got my notebook and Biology book out, looking at him the whole time. As I sat down next to him, I took in a deep breath to prepare myself for asking him. But right as I opened my mouth, our teacher came in, telling everyone to stop talking and get ready for class.

He still kept his focus on his book, never raising his eyes. I struggled to listen to the teacher and watch him as he wrote on the chalkboard. But my thoughts always came to Edward, watching him out of my peripheral vision. I felt so tense sitting next to him, without him paying any attention to me.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I discreetly pulled it out right as our teacher turned around to the chalkboard. I opened it up under the table, noticing that Edward was looking at me. His attention finally pried away from his book and trying to read what was on my phone.

_This isn't over, despite ur "buddy's" little act this morning._

I looked up at Mike, who's focus was on the teacher. He was trying to hide his anger, his shoulders tense and trying to hide his blackened eye. I felt Edward nudge me with his knee under the table as I tried to put my phone back in my pocket.

I shook my head over at Edward. His jaw became tighter as he glared at the side of Mike's head. He slammed his book down on the table right as the bell rung to end class. I quickly looked over at our teacher, hoping that he didn't notice. Within that split second of looking away, Edward was gone, slipping out the door before anyone even stood up to leave.

I peered over at Mike. He stood up, narrowing his eyes at me before heading out the door.

I guess this just explained it all.

***

Alice dropped me off at my house, talking non-stop about Edward. I sat silent, nodding my head when she looked over at me, giving no answers. He was gone before we had reached her car, leaving her no room for her questioning, infuriating her even more.

When we reached my house, I practically jumped out of the car, claiming I had too much homework to do.

When I got inside, I peeled off my bag and shoes, grateful for the silence and being alone. I laid down on the couch, with my arm over my eyes, willing any thoughts to go away. I just needed a moment of silence and not thinking for once. Everything had just become too complicated, too confusing.

Just as I was drifting off to sleep, I heard a knock at the door. I laid on the couch, hoping whoever it was would go away. But the knocking was persistent, pounding on the door every 5 seconds.

I dragged my feet to the door, feeling too exhausted by the whole day. I opened it to find Edward standing there, his fist in the air as he was about to knock again.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, shocked. He has never been over to my house before.

He pushed his way past me and through the door. "We're going somewhere."

"Um, what?"

"Come on," he demanded, motioning with his hands to hurry. "Let's go."

"Where to?"

"You'll see," he said, trying to hide a smile.

I motioned towards the door. "Dad will be home in like 3 hours."

"So," he sighed out. "Write him a note. Say you're at the library or something."

"Library?" I asked him with my eyebrows raised.

"Yeah! Shit, you're smart. It's believable."

I laughed at him as he paced the floor. "Yeah, you should try it some time."

He stopped in front of me, leaning over to place his mouth right next to my ear.

"I'd rather try you," he whispered before pressing his body against mine, rubbing small circles on my lower back. "Go put on a skirt and meet me in the car."

My body reacted before my mind could ever answer for myself. I never let people order me around like that, to make me do things. But with Edward, I found myself instantly affected by him.

I ran upstairs, changing into a skirt, skimping on the underwear. I grabbed a sweater off of a hanger, realizing how idiotic it was to have to wear a sweater but still putting on a skirt.

I quickly scrawled out a note to my dad, hoping it was believable. My mind was so screwed up at this moment, wanting to yell at him and demand to know what his problem was. But how could I deny him? My body reacted on impulse, my need to be near him growing and undeniable.

I ran out to the car as fast as I could, to avoid freezing. When I reached the car, he already had the heat blasted so I could warm up.

"So," I breathed out while draping my sweater over my knees. "Where are we going to?"

He smiled his crooked smile. "Surprises, surprises. Quit asking questions and just go with it for once."

"You're asking a lot from me, you know?" I cringed.

"Yeah, it's OK," he laughed.

We drove for a couple of minutes while I closed my eyes and enjoyed just being in his presence in comfortable silence. My mind still reeled with the thought of everything this week, but my body still hummed with the nearness of him.

"Open your eyes," he said quietly.

I opened them, peeking through only one eye at first. "The forest, how...different."

He laughed again, showing the smile that few people ever get to see. "Yes, it's the forest. But, something different this time."

He jumped out of the car and walked around to the trunk. I watched him in the review mirror, waiting.

He came back around, after shutting the trunk and reached in the car to turn on the radio, playing Deftones.

"Come on" he nodded to the back of the car.

I rolled my eyes at him, trying to hide a smile, and followed him outside of the car.

"Sit up on the car," he said, patting the trunk and helping me up with his other hand.

I shivered when the cold metal pressed against my thighs and he bent down to retrieve a blanket and lay it across my lap. He grabbed another small blanket and laid it on the car, followed by various types of food.

"A picnic?" I asked, skeptical.

"Yeah," he shrugged, looking sheepish.

I watched him as he laid out sandwiches and fruit. Stared at every twitch of his face as he brought out little boxes of fruit juice.

"Really? Juice boxes?" I laughed.

His eyes fell for a moment, a brief look of embarrassment passing his face.

"Shit! Sorry. I think it's cute," I blurted out at his reaction. I reached over and rested my palm on his cheek.

"It's sweet," I smiled at him. "Thank you."

He bent down and grabbed one more blanket, wrapping it around his shoulders to warm up. He handed me the bowl of fruit, watching my mouth closely as I ate chopped up strawberries and grapes.

"You look sexy when you eat," he said softly, settling himself between my knees.

My cheeks flushed at the thought that he always watched me eat. Another thing to make me feel self conscious about.

We ate in silence for awhile, our bodies close together, the air warming up in the foot of space between us. He was leaning against my right knee, looking over my shoulder. His face seemed calm, yet slightly pensive. I took this opportunity of quietness to finally ask what I've been wanting to know.

"So," I started, hesitating as he drew his eyes to mine. "Why did you beat up Mike?"

His eyes dilated and he became tense, making me almost regret ever asking.

His voice was stern, almost menacing. "I had to do something. His hands were not going to touch you. Ever. I'll break them before they do."

"Edward," I sighed out, looking to the darkening sky. "You can't go around beating up every guy who asks me out. It's going to happen."

He set down his food and lifted his finger to my chin, pulling my focus to him. "And will you say yes?"

"To what?" I choked out, reaction to his sudden seriousness.

"To all of the other assholes in this town who will chase you around. Will you say yes one day?"

I stared at him, lost and conflicted. Would I say yes? The thought almost pained me, tore at my insides at it not being him. When would I say yes? When would I let this go? And, would I be OK the day that he decides to let this go? The day that he finds someone else better than me. Someone who is more graceful and beautiful.

We stared at each other, him with intensity and me taken aback, fear spreading throughout my body. Without taking his eyes off of me, he reached over and knocked the bowl of fruit out of my hand. I watched as it bounced off the bumper and scattered food all over the ground.

His hands came to my cheeks, pulling me to him again. His eyes searched my face, narrowed and penetrating. His vision settled on my lips, leaning closer, breathing heavily from his nose.

His lips barely grazed mine, a breath of a kiss. He lifted his eyes to mine, locked me in a stare as he kissed me again, harder. I sunk into the kiss, sighing as the intensity grew and his hands became more forceful.

He kept one hand on my cheek, wrapping his long fingers from his other hand around the back of my neck. I closed my eyes and pressed harder, willing him to match me. To push harder in return and take over. My body already felt heated against the chilly air, my nerves on end, wanting him to touch any exposed area.

I was already panting into his mouth as he slipped his tongue across mine. Just the thought of what might come had me waiting impatiently. The need to feel him against me urgent, all other thoughts to fade away.

He left my mouth with one soft bite to my lip, trailing more bites down my jaw to the side of my neck. His breath warmed my skin, leaving a cold remembrance whenever he moved somewhere else.

His mouth hovered over my shirt above my collarbone for a moment before he bit down, my bone in between his teeth. I withdrew my hands from the trunk of the car and and grabbed the hair at the base of his neck. Not bothering to hide the deep moan from escaping my lips as my head tilted back.

He pressed his body firmer against me, sliding his hand down to my back as he pushed me down on the car. I laid down, ignoring the coldness that seeped through the back of my shirt as his mouth moved further down.

He bit down through my bra, the sharpness of his teeth hindered by the thickness of fabric, yet still causing a twinge of pleasure to shoot through me. He went further down, the tips of his fingers touching me at the hem of my shirt. The coldness of his fingertips causing me to moan louder and grip his head harder. His tongue instantly warmed where his fingers lead as he pushed my shirt up higher, trailing bites and kisses.

He stopped when his mouth met the under wire of my bra and slowly stood back up. I opened up my eyes to find him hovering over me, staring at my face.

"Don't stop," I whispered, my breath almost seen against the chilly air.

"I'm just getting started," he said, reaching down to unbutton his pants.

I sat up, pushing his hands away to take over. The zipper made a small sound against our heavy breaths as I pulled it down. I placed my hand against his growing erection, causing him to moan with the friction.

I left feather light touches across the hem of his boxer shorts, moving back and forth between each hip. He kept pushing closer, signaling for me to touch harder. I blindly felt over his underwear as I grabbed the back of his head with my other hand, pulling him down to kiss me. His lips were frantic against mine, causing me to not want to wait any longer. I needed him now. Every part of my body screamed to have him inside of me.

I reached in through the opening of his underwear, taking out his erection. He reached under the blanket, moving it up to my hips. His fingers felt cold against my heated thighs as he dug his nails into my skin, scooting me closer to the edge.

He watched my face, his eyes moving back and forth between my eyes and mouth with an intense stare. I placed each of my hands on his shoulders, bracing myself, eager to have him.

He guided himself closer to me, the tip grazing my clit as he grinded up against me. Just as I jerked his head to me, capturing his lip in between my teeth, he thrust inside of me. His hips slapped up against my thighs as I raised my legs to wrap them around his jean covered thighs.

His eyes stayed on mine as he pulled back and thrust into me again, causing us both to scream out. He moved his hands under my ass, lifting me slightly up and forward, to get a better angle. I placed my elbows on his shoulders, embedding my fingers through his hair on the top of his head. His fingers pressed into my skin, through the blanket and my skirt, pushing me harder into him with more momentum.

We watched each other, our eyes never faltering or closing. His face was almost scrunched up with the effort of his movements, but the pleasure he felt was evident.

With each movement of hips, his skin brushed up against my clit, making me a lot closer then I thought I would be so soon.

He saw the need to hold off in my eyes, my struggle to want him to stay close to me. "It's OK," he breathed out across my face. "I'm not going anywhere. Quit thinking for once and let go."

His movements became faster as he dropped his forehead to my shoulder. I closed my eyes against the darkening night and gave in to the feeling of his body moving with mine. I was always thinking of something, worried about something or too concentrated on him and if he enjoyed it. I had never just fully given up and enjoyed it. I always had this wall up, something to let me enjoy it, but still be distant.

I wrapped my arms over his shoulders, placing my hands across his back. I shoved all thoughts away, concentrating on how he felt. How his back muscles tensed with every push of his hands into my ass. How his breath warmed up my shirt, making it moist. How he sounded with every little grunt or moan when he pushed all the way inside of me. His heart beating against my chest, frantic and rushed with the effort of our movements.

I felt a warmness growing inside of me, a tightness in my chest at sudden emotions. I tried to ignore it, to only focus on the physical. But the feeling consumed, engulfed me, heightening all of the physical pleasure. My eyes stung behind my lids as tears threatened to surface. I clutched onto his back, fingernails digging through his shirt, as I tried to make the tears subside. Everything was intensified, the desire to feel him, the sudden passion felt between us. This was unlike any other time. I didn't know if it was because I had finally, completely, let go or if he felt it too.

"Are you close?" he panted out across my shirt.

I nodded my head, unable to speak.

He moved even faster, pushing me near the edge. The tightness grew within my stomach, gripping my chest, and I gasped out loud, pulling the cold air deep into my lungs. As I felt myself tighten around him, feeling him contracting within me, a single tear slipped out from my eyelid. I shut my eyes even tighter, fighting anymore from breaking through.

We held each other tightly as our hearts slowly went back to normal pace, out breathing starting to even out. I continued to press my hands against his back, grasping onto his shirt. I was trying to will the tightness to go away, but the sudden emotions were making me shaky, causing me to start to freak out. I didn't understand where they had come from or why they ever surfaced. Why now? Why at all?

His lifted his arms to press me harder against him, with him still inside of me, but nothing sexual about it. He placed his chin on my shoulder, breathing with me, becoming as one. I had to fight off the tears from shedding even harder, desperately trying to hold it all back, to not have him see me cry.

Against my tightly shut eyelids, I saw visions of red and blue. A light seeping in, much like when the sun shines and you try to block it out. I sniffed, despite my efforts of hiding how I felt and clung to him tighter.

The lights grew and I opened my eyes to find the source, as I heard something headed our way.

What I saw stopped my heart completely, fear making a shock of pins and needles to surge throughout my body, intensifying in my fingers and toes.

"Oh fuck!" I yelled. "Fuck! Fuck!"

I tried to place my hands against his chest to push him away, but my fear made my hands not function right. I was a flailing mess of nerves by this point.

He clung to me harder. "Bella? What's wrong?"

"Fucking move!" I cried out, tears now finally streaming down my face.

"Freeze right there," I heard spoken over a loudspeaker.

I fucking knew that voice, I couldn't mistake it if I tried.

Edward lifted off of me, his wide eyes meeting mine in horror.

"Oh shit!" he whispered out.

I could say nothing, only stare into his face as sobs took over my body and I shook in front of him.

I heard a door slam as Edward tried to discreetly put himself back in his pants. The blanket that was around his shoulders had fallen on the ground in the middle of us having sex, taking away any sense of cover we could have had.

I looked over his shoulder as he tried to zip himself back up, frozen and panicked.

"What are you guys doing out..." The booming voice stopped, along with his feet. "Bella?"

Edward's eyes shot to mine and I looked up at him. "Oh shit. It's your dad?" he asked, a heavy look of dread written across his face.

I nodded again, biting my lip as more tears fell down my cheeks, dripping off of my chin.

He placed a hand against my cheek and another on my chest. "Shit. I'm so sorry, Bella."

"What the fuck are you doing out here, Bella? You're supposed to be at home."

I heard my dad's voice from behind Edward, his footsteps making sound against the gravel as he came closer to us.

Edward placed his cheek against my tear soaked one and whispered in my ear. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

**See...some things were like the first time they were together. Only now turning sweeter :)**

**Something is up. I keep getting sick before I have to write a new chap for this. Was sick on chap 2 and now again. Review and tell me if I suck at writing while sick? lol Cause I fear it's not good when I'm all feverish and can't think straight.  
**

**Off to watch NM, despite the fever and sniffles. How can I not go watch it??**

**Happy New Moon day everyone!**

**Oh--the reason why they always have sex in a car? The song is about sex in a car. haha Some people argue that it's about other things, along with many Deftones songs. But, to me, it's all about hot sex in a car :)  
**


	5. Nothing Hiding the Truth

Lyrical Melodrama Story Contest

Name of story: Leather Seats and Buttons

Pen Name: Corinne 22

Song story is inspired by: "Passenger"

Artist: Deftones ft. Maynard from Tool

Category: Newbie

Main Pairing: Edward and Bella

POV: Bella

**********

Here I lay

Still and breathless

Just like always

Still I want some more

Mirrors sideways

Who cares what's behind

Just like always

Still your passenger

The chrome buttons, buckles on leather surfaces

These and other lucky witnesses

Now to calm me

This time won't you please...

Drive faster!

Roll the window down

This cool night air is curious

Let the whole world look in

Who cares who sees anything?

I'm your passenger

I'm your passenger

Drop...these down

Then...and put them on me

Nice...cool seats there

to cushion your knees

Now to calm me

Take me around again

Don't pull over

This time won't you please

Drive faster!!!

Roll the window down

This cool night air is curious

Let the whole world look in

Who cares who sees what tonight?

Roll these misty windows

Down to catch my breath and then

Go and go and don't just

Drive me home then back again!

Here I lay

Just like always

Don't let me

Go... (9x)

Take me to the end...

Disclaimer: SM owns all characters, Deftones owns the song and my smut induced thoughts from their songs

Go to: www(dot)thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)com for all other entries please :)

* * *

"What the fuck are you doing out here, Bella? You're supposed to be at home."

I heard my dad's voice from behind Edward, his footsteps making sound against the gravel as he came closer to us.

Edward placed his cheek against my tear soaked one and whispered in my ear. "I'm so sorry."

I closed my eyes against the warmth of his cheek and whimpered out a sob, wishing this was all a bad dream.

As soon as I closed my eyes, he was ripped away from me.

Within seconds of his cheek resting on mine, it was jerked away as my father grabbed him by his shoulders and shoved him to the ground. Edward was laying head down, gravel digging into the side of his face as I clutched the blanket to my chest, frightened that I was caught by my own father.

He held a fistful of Edward's hair in his right hand, pulling his head back and holding him down with his right hand and knees. I watched them, shocked by my father's sudden fierceness.

"What do you think you're doing up here with my daughter?" he screamed into Edward's ear, pulling his head back further.

Edward didn't answer. He continued to lay beneath my father, not fighting back.

"Answer me!" he screamed again, digging his knees into Edward's back and grabbing the handcuffs.

"Stop!" I yelled, jumping off of the trunk of the car and running towards them.

My dad held up his hand, stopping me in mid-step. "I'm not talking to you right now," he seethed out.

He slapped the handcuffs on Edward's wrists, the sound of bones hitting metal making me cringe.

He started to read him his rights and he jerked Edward up by the handcuffs and dragged him to the car, causing Edward to fall back. He screamed out in pain from his arms being pulled into an unnatural position.

"Stop!" I yelled again, desperate to get my father to listen to me. I grabbed his arm before he shoved Edward in the car, trying to make him wait.

He turned around, his nose right in my face, staring me down with the intensity of his anger.

"You need to get home. I'll discuss this with you after I'm finished with this piece of shit."

My grip tightened around his arm, tears streaming down my face as I began to plead with him.

"Please daddy! Don't! I love him!"

All three of us froze.

I smacked my hand over my mouth, my eyes wide with shock over the words that came out of my mouth without thinking. They both stared at me, their own surprise evident on their faces.

"Edward, where are your keys," my father calmly mumbled out, never taking his eyes off of my face.

"In the car," he replied, also still looking at me.

I couldn't tell if I had just fucked everything up. If blurting out something that I didn't even expect had pushed Edward away from me. I couldn't tell what he thought right now. His face was blank, no emotion showing through as he looked in my eyes.

"Bella," my father said in a low tone and I looked back over at him. "Take his car and go home. I'll call Carlisle and have him come and get later on."

I stood, my body feeling numb, all of the emotions that I had to suddenly feel leaving me incapable of clear thought.

"Bella," he said sternly.

I nodded, turned around and walked slowly to the car, never giving Edward another look. I didn't want to see any possible looks of shame or rejection.

I started up the car, letting it warm up to chase the chill off of my skin. But my nerves were shot and I couldn't stop from shivering. My father waited for me to leave, following me the whole way back home and then continuing on to the station. I sat in the car, staring out the windshield, until my phone rang.

"Hello," I answered, without even looking at the name.

"Fuck me, Bella!" Alice screamed into my ear, causing me to jump. "Why didn't you tell me that you and my brother were fucking behind my back?"

"Um, I don't know," I mumbled into the phone.

She sighed heavily in the phone. "Well, then when did all of this even start happening?"

"Uh, since my birthday."

"I fucking knew it!" she screamed in my ear. "I knew he liked you. I told you I had a feeling."

My mind slightly woke up and something came to me. "Wait. How do you know about this?"

"Oh, your dad called my dad and told him that he was trying to put Edward in jail." She said it like it wasn't a big deal. Just something that would normally happen any other day.

"Oh God," I groaned out, hitting the back of my head against his car seat.

Alice started to laugh in the phone. "You know, if you were going to do this, you should have been more careful about it."

"I'm not finding it funny right now, Alice," I reprimanded her. "My dad is so pissed off right now."

"Oh shit! He's the one who caught you guys?"

"Yeah," I sighed out, not wanting to talk about it anymore. "Listen, I need to go. He's going to be back home soon. I'll call you later, though. OK?"

"Good luck, hon"

"It's going to take a lot more then luck to save me from this one," I muttered out.

We said our goodbyes and I got out of the car, giving a a sentimental pat on the hood for all of the good times I had in it, hoping that it wasn't the end.

After I got inside the house, I took a quick shower to try to warm up and climbed into bed, wearing thick flannel pajamas. As I was finally drifting off to sleep, I heard my phone vibrate and sat up to check it.

It was a text from Mike, of all people.

_Have an interesting night?_

I was instantly angry. Apparently word spread fast in this town.

_How do u know about my night? _

I waited impatiently for his reply, tapping the phone against my knee.

_Hypothetical? Let's just say that someone decided 2 follow u and maybe that person decided to call ur dad. Anonymously, of course._

I was stunned, unable to text anything back. Completely pissed off and needing to just beat the shit out out of him. My phone buzzed again from inside of my clenched fist.

_I didn't tell him it was u. Just said I thought something needed 2 be checked out up there. I told u this wasn't over, Bella. Have fun._

I instantly replied, my fingers shaking so badly that I had to keep redoing the text.

_Fuck u. Just wait and see what happens._

I was sure that when I told Edward about this, he was going to kick his ass even worse then before. If Edward was still going to talk to me, that is.

I threw my phone against the wall, the force causing it to come apart and scatter across the floor. I didn't care if he tried to text back. I was done making him happier by showing how much he affected me. All I cared about was whether or not I had officially lost Edward. I didn't even see it coming, but apparently it was something that I had been feeling for awhile. Because the moment those words were spoken, I felt more complete. Like something else clicked inside of me. I just wish that it wouldn't have happened in such a fucked up situation. Then again, I probably never would have had the guts to say it.

I curled into my pillow, willing to get my muscles to relax and to quick shaking from anger. I had no idea what was going to happen. But between Edward, my dad and Mike, I was pretty sure that it wasn't going to be anything good.

***

I woke up to a pounding on my door and my father screaming at me from the other side.

"I'm only coming back for a fast shower and to grab a quick bite to eat for a break. I'll be back in about five hours. I have to go back into work. When I do, you and I are going to talk. Do you hear me?"

"Yeah," I sighed out before burying my face back into the pillow and hearing his heavy footsteps as he walked down the hallway to the bathroom.

Why did he even need to wake me up if he was going to have to leave? I already knew he was pissed and that I was in deep shit. There was no point in reminding me.

I looked over at the clock and groaned. After nine in the morning. A Saturday and nothing to do but sit at home and worry about what would happen with my dad and worry about what was happening to Edward. I decided sleep was a much better option. I was probably going to have plenty of time to figure out what to do in this house, anyways. Dad will probably ground me until graduation at this point.

I threw the blanket over my eyes, blocking out the sun and trying to go back to sleep. There was still so much to think about, but I wanted to slip away for now, wait to face it in a few hours.

***

I woke up to the sound of my name being called and I subconsciously tried to block it out. I was still not ready to face it. Call me childish, I don't care. I don't think I would ever be ready for the conversation I was going to have to have with my father.

The voice kept calling me and I rolled over, pulling the blanket completely over my head. I felt the blanket being pulled back, making the light shine harshly against my eyelids.

I sighed out in annoyance and tried to slowly open them, rubbing the pain away from the sudden brightness.

What I saw sitting on the edge of my bed was not my father. Instead it was Edward, looking disheveled and tired, but still beautiful.

I quickly sat up against the headboard. "What...How did you get in here?" I stuttered out.

He gave me a small, crooked smile and reached across the bed to push a lock of hair behind my ear.

"I just got out. My dad posted bail and I had Alice come get me and drop me off here. My dad thinks I'm just here to get my car and that Alice is watching over me."

Without further thought, my arms were instantly wrapped around his waist and I hugged him, my head on his shoulder.

"I thought something really bad was going to happen to you."

"Nah," he sighed out in my hair, hugging me back. "I'm fine. I mean, I'll have to go to court later, but my dad already has a lawyer and everything. Your dad is trying to charge me with indecent exposure. It's a minor charge so it shouldn't be a big deal."

He placed his hands on my arms and pushed me back so he could look at my face. "I'm more concerned about what will happen to you. Has he talked to you yet?"

I shook my head and scooted back to the headboard to lean against it. "No, he said he wants to when he gets back though." I glanced at the clock. "Which will be in about three hours."

"I'm really sorry that this shit happened, Bella."

I looked into his eyes and I could see all of the sincerity in it.

"Well, it's not your fault," I mumbled out, looking away. All of the sudden I remembered my little outburst from before and I felt awkward, not knowing how to act around him.

"Sure it is. I started this, I could have chosen a better place or something."

"That's not what I mean," I sighed out, sinking further down into the bed. "Mike called the cops. That's why my dad showed up."

"What? How the hell did he know?"

I briefly looked up at him and shrugged before looking down at my hands in my lap.

"I'll find out, don't worry. I'll get that fucker telling me everything down to his first dog's name."

I couldn't help but laugh at his statement. Despite the fact that he was angry and that he meant it, it just sounded too funny.

"What?" he asked, looking at me completely lost and confused, which made me laugh even harder.

But he wasn't laughing with me. He was silent, staring off.

"So I needed to talk to you about something," he said over my laughter, looking serious.

My smile and giggles were quickly diminished as my stomach flipped at the thought of what that talk might be.

"OK," I nearly squeaked out, not ready for this kind of discussion either.

He stood up, the mattress shifting from the loss of his weight, and slowly walked over to the radio. The toe of his shoe kicked the back of my phone that was still laying on the floor, causing it to skid across the floor. He bent down and picked up the pieces, placing the battery and cover back together.

"Phone problems?" he asked, smirking at me.

I smiled back and shrugged as I watched him turn back around to walk over to my radio. He flipped through the disc changer and set it to White Pony. He paused and I could see his shoulders rise and fall as he stood with his head down. Right when I was about to finally ask what he was doing, he turned around and started to walk back to me on the other side of the bed. He bent over and placed my phone on my side table. He faced me, not speaking, then rested his knees on the mattress, looking down at me.

I giggled nervously, shrinking back on the headboard, away from him. "What did you need to talk about?"

He leaned down on his hands and crawled over to me, positioning himself above me, his hands on each side of me and his ass rested against my knees. He stared at me with intensity and I looked back, with wavering nerves. He leaned up and kissed me, a soft, chaste kiss that made me wanting more. He skimmed his nose across my cheek and sighed out against my neck before moving his mouth to my ear, causing my own body to go tense.

"Why did you say what you said last night?" he whispered in my ear, his breath hot against my skin.

"I don't know," I shivered against him.

"Yeah you do," he nodded against the side of my head, breathing heavier against me.

"Cause it's true?"

He shifted, grazing his lips across my temple and continuing up to my forehead and back down the other side of my face to rest his lips on my other ear.

"How long have you known this?"

"Since last night, I guess," I replied timidly, his closeness hindering my thinking capabilities.

He bit down on the bottom of my ear, making my back instinctively arch towards him.

"I do too," he whispered softly between his clenched teeth around my ear. "Only I've known it a lot longer."

My breath hitched in my throat, my body heating up beneath his. "Are you sure?" I whispered back, unable to believe any of it.

His lips moved down to my neck, places soft kisses and bites along the side. "Yeah," he said a little louder, his body pressing harder into my chest. "I did before we even started any of this. I just thought that you never wanted anything more. If it was what I could get, then I would take it until the day you told me to get lost."

He brushed his lips across my jawline and up to my mouth as he locked eyes with me. "I've loved you for two years now, Bella. I think I'm more then sure."

Tilting his head, he moved that extra inch and kissed me. A kiss with final passion and nothing hiding the truth. A kiss that made the whole world and our problems disappear in that moment and all that mattered was us and the realization that we had loved each other all along but I was too stubborn to see it and he was too shy to say it.

He moved his arm beneath me and with one fluid movement, he scooted me down further so my back was laying against the mattress. He kept his lips on mine as he reached up to unbutton my shirt and I laughed against his lips, no longer feeling the dread that I had before.

"You've got some skills, you know?" I murmured against his lips.

He laughed against my lips before deepening the kiss and pushing my shirt away from my chest. He moaned across my lips as he realized that I didn't have a bra on and his warm hands were instantly gripping my sides as he lowered his mouth. He left a trail of kisses down my neck to the center of my chest before finally putting one of my nipples in his mouth and biting down. A shock of pain mixed with pleasure shot through my whole body as my hands went to his hair, pulling and pushing his face harder into my skin.

He moaned, sending small vibrations through my chest and moved lower to my belly button, licking around it. His breathing was heavy as he went further down, his mouth hovering over my pajama bottoms in between my legs. He pressed his lips and tongue against the fabric, the sudden warmth and moisture making my own moaning escape my lips.

"Please hurry," I panted out, my fingernails digging into his scalp. "I don't want to wait. I don't think I can."

I wanted him now, no foreplay, no holding back. I needed all of him, I needed to feel his body and skin pressed against mine.

He laughed, the sound causing the most pleasurable vibration to hit against my clit. He pushed himself up and stood at the foot of the bed, staring at me as he slowly took off his clothes. Without the confines of a car, I could see every part of him, could take in every little detail of his skin and the muscles flexing underneath.

He bent over and grabbed the sides of my pants. "Lift up," he demanded, his tone husky and low against the volume of the radio.

I lifted up and he jerked my pants down off of my ass and as soon as I laid back down he grabbed it by my ankles and roughly pulled it off of me.

"No underwear," he chuckled across my skin as his mouth moved up my leg. "I'm thinking I like this whole wake you up in your pajamas type of thing. You make it easy."

"Quit talking," I begged, grabbing him by his hair and pulling him up to me, desperate to have him closer.

As soon as I had him above me, he was inside of me. Stretching me around him, the burn of it causing instant gratification. I folded my legs over his hips as his head fell to my neck, kissing and breathing heavily against my skin. He moved faster, his hips hitting against mine as our breathing became more labored and our cries became louder, drowning out the music in the background.

He abruptly sat up, bracing himself on his knees. He stared down as he continued to thrust inside of me, bring his thumb to my clit and moving in fast circles. I gripped on to his arms, needing to hold on to something, and my nails dug in his skin as he was bringing me close to orgasm.

"Don't hold back," he grunted above me, his eyes dark and hooded. I could tell he was close, too. "I plan on many more times of us doing this. We can take our time later."

I closed my eyes as he moved faster inside of me and tilting his head down to the inside of my thigh as he lifted my leg over his shoulder. I loved the way he felt, what he could do me. Feeling the fierce tightness in my chest that I felt last time. The surge of emotions that he brought out in me and what I now could name love.

He placed open mouth kisses on my thigh. The combination of him in me, his fingers and his tongue moving in circles down my leg pushing me over the edge, screaming. He followed soon after, biting down hard on my leg as he groaned out loud, his eyes shut tightly.

He leaned back to rest against the back of his feet, his eyes still closed, and placing soft kisses around the spot where he had bit my leg. I watched as he kept kissing me, his lips becoming softer and lighter, his hand rubbing up and down my leg. He finally opened his eyes and took my leg off of his shoulder and placed it beside him, before pulling out and laying down next to me.

"I like the bed thing. It makes things a lot easier," he whispered out as put his arm around me. "Not that I'm giving up the car thing, that still stands."

We laid in silence, facing each other, our heavy breath and the music the only sound. He looked back and forth between my eyes, a softness to him that I had never seen before.

"How did you get in here?" I asked, my brain finally starting to work a bit.

He ducked his head a little, not looking at me."I came through your window."

"What?" I screamed out, shocked and slapping his arm. "That was a dumb ass move to make."

"I was worried about you and I couldn't reach you on the phone so I became even more worried. So I figured the tree was close enough to the window to let me in."

He looked back up to my face, seeing the slight anger at his idiocy in my eyes. "I'm here. I'm fine," he laughed. "Besides, it seems like I'll be having to do this for awhile since your dad will be grounding you. I have to see you somehow, besides school."

The mention of my dad caused my stomach to lurch in fear and forget any comfort I had just had. "Shit! My dad. What time is it?"

He leaned over my shoulder to look at the clock and then leaned down to kiss my cheek. "Got an hour. But I should go, just in case. I would hate for him to catch me twice within twenty-four hours."

"Jeez," I groaned out at him. "You and your sister both do not have the right kind of humor. I'm not finding that funny."

He laughed lightly and kissed my cheek again before standing up to put his clothes back on. I watched him in silence as I pulled the blanket around me, feeling cold without him by my side.

"What time does your dad go to sleep?" he asked while pulling on his socks and shoes.

"If he's here, it's like ten or something. Why?"

He pulled on his last shoe and walked over to the bed and sat next to me. "Because, I want to make you dinner. I could bring it over if he's not here or if he's asleep," he said with a shy smile.

I smiled back at him, unable to contain the happiness that he caused. How could I have not wanted this before? Why had I been running away from it so long? I could have been this happy a long time ago.

"Think of this way," he said, grinning wider. "It's the first of many dates."

"Dates?" I asked, jokingly.

"Yeah," he slightly frowned against his smile. "We've kind of done everything ass backwards. I think it's time that I show you what you deserve. If you want to, of course."

I leaned up and hugged him, before giving him a long kiss. "It's a date," I whispered against his lips.

He raised up off of the bed and kissed me on the forehead before heading to the door. "I'll text you when I get home. Do you think you can text me after your talk with Charlie?"

"I should be able to," I nodded.

"Either way, I'll be here tonight."

"I'll wait up for you," I grinned up at him, the feeling of contentment overriding my fear of what was to come with my father.

"You better," he replied as he slipped out the door.

I grabbed my phone and turned it back on, making sure that it finally worked. Thankfully, the screen came on and it seemed to have not been broken.

I laid back down on my bed, feeling lighter and relieved. Thinking back on everything that he had said and cussing myself for not knowing it any sooner.

My phone vibrated in my hand as I heard him start up his car from under my window.

_I love u._

Was all it said and all that I needed.

* * *

**That's the end :) First fluffy thing I ever wrote. haha Review and let me know if it's good or not? Please :)**

**Again, check out the Chi donations please! Just buy one little song :) It's good too.**

**And, check out all of the other entries at thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)com :)**

**And...Go vote on the 30th people!! **

**Thank you so much for the views, story alerts and feedback that I have received from this story! You guys made me super happy :)**

**Happy gobble gobble day! If you like that sort of thing. lol :)  
**


End file.
